


A Giantess in the City

by JoyceJulep



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, GTS, Giantess - Freeform, Soft Vore, Vore, teen, teen giantess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceJulep/pseuds/JoyceJulep
Summary: Claraføster is a 19-year-old giantess who belongs to an amazonian tribe of women called the Hyrrokkin. They have only one source of food: normal-sized people. Most of the Hyrrokkin live together in isolated, rural areas, but not Claraføster. She's different from the others -- she lives in the city, because the humans from the city taste better. And most while most Hyrrokkin are only around 20 feet tall, Claraføster stands over 26. She's fascinated by humans, and thinks they're the cutest things she's ever seen. She's a gentle giantess, but she's also very, very hungry.
Kudos: 14





	1. A Wet Cold Night in the City

It was a cold wet evening in the city. The clouds hung low in the sky in a grey uniform stratus that absorbed the dull orange glow of the urban lights and held them at bay above the sharp peaks of the skyscrapers. A steady light mist had been falling since about 8:00 pm, and now, hours later, the whole concrete landscape was slick and reflective. Far, far down below the top floors of the dark office buildings, the streetlights illuminated the deserted avenues, the sole luminosity on the ground in a world of shades and shadows. 

Past one particular streetlamp and down one particularly dark industrial alley, in the remote and run-down western part of the city, there was an abandoned warehouse with a serrated rusted aluminum exterior. Everything around was silent except for the slow and persistent echo of the drip, drip, drip of water onto metal and concrete. 

Suddenly, a dull creak reverberated through the ground and air. Somewhere within the abandoned warehouse, Claraføster was waking up. Outside the building everything looked normal, derelict and desolate in the night. But through the dilapidated door, the reality was immediately obvious. The giantess sat there alone, her huge long legs splayed and fully extended before her. The warehouse ceiling rose ten feet, but even from her sitting position Claraføster’s dark auburn hair grazed the top. She held out her arms and stretched her sleep away as she opened her shapely mouth and gave a great yawn. She was completely nude, and by any real human standards she would have been absolutely chilled to the bone, but Claraføster was not a human. Not really. She was something more, and that was why she had been sleeping in this warehouse for several days, waiting until she got hungry.

Yes, it was definitely time. She’d gone about a week without eating, and from the dull steady rumble in her stomach (which vibrated the aluminum walls around her), she knew that she was due for a nice tasty meal. What was it going to be tonight? She yawned and stretched again, still chasing away the sleep with each extension of her long arms and elegant hands. Then she got down on her hands, and in two quick motions she crawled to the great hole in the roof that she had used to enter the warehouse several nights ago. Claraføster knew all the common-sense knowledge that her kind lived by when it came to their food:

Never chew your food. It takes away the skin’s flavor and wastes the flesh’s nutrients.

You will never starve — there are plenty of country folk to eat. But the ones in the cities taste the best. They work sitting down and they eat rich food. Their bodies are soft and plump and full of nutrients. 

If you’re going to treat yourself to the city folk, you must sneak in by night and find a good hiding place, a few days before your next meal. Otherwise they will see you and you will have to move on. 

Don’t get too greedy. Any more than five city dwellers in one night might be long enough to last you for two weeks, but you’ll probably have a bellyache. 

Male humans can secrete a milky white sauce, or landäshmend, from their penis. The amount they secrete is very small, but very potent, and when eaten immediately before they are, it gives their skin and flesh a particular salty zest, with a hint of earthy spice. Many of the Hyrrokkin find this human relish extremely tasty. However, it can be difficult to extract, and some significant skill may be required. 

Don’t linger too long in one place. Humans can be perceptive and catch on very quickly. You must not betray our habits. 

Claraføster knew all these things…every Hyrrokkin did once they came of age. She had been alive now for over 234 lunar cycles, which equalled about 19 years in human terms, and had been on her own for several human years, going from city to city, feeding and enjoying the freedom of being alive. Some Hyrrokkin her age didn’t wish to go into the cities; they were afraid that they would be seen, that they would endanger the customs of their kin. Others went to the cities, but only sometimes, to experience a delicious treat every once in a while. She, however, lived in the cities almost continuously. She was very good at slinking about at night and snaking her enormous body into abandoned, forgotten, desolate hiding places, to curl up and sleep until her belly woke her up. 

Claraføster was a special kind of Hyrrokkin. She was significantly bigger and taller than most of the other ones her age. She stood over 26 feet, even though the average Hyrrokkin only stood 20. She was stronger too, and smarter. Throughout her education she had excelled in everything she tried. This was one reason why, years before, she had been allowed to go out into the world alone to do whatever she wanted.

She poked her head slowly out of the hole in the warehouse ceiling and carefully did a 360 degrees panorama scan. She hadn’t smelled any of them nearby yet, but she always scanned just in case. Sometimes they were wearing unexpected things that masked their scent. Satisfied that the alleyway was deserted, she slowly rose majestically through the roof to her full height. She reached her arms fully over her head and stretched one final time. Pleasure rippled through her body with the stretch, and the pleasure continued as she looked around at the quiet, lonely surroundings. She loved living in the human cities, and in the past few years, this love of the cities had translated into something more: a love for the humans themselves. They made so many adorable little buildings, so many cute little trinkets that lit up in the night, so many odd and wonderful things that she did not understand. And they wore their little button-up coats, and their little white socks, and their precious little hats. Of course, she always took those things off their bodies before she ate them, but that didn’t make them any less cute.

She had gotten used to the ritual of eating them, even though at first she hated it. Their tiny screams and cries had bothered her when she was much younger, but now, Claraføster had grown to enjoy their final moments. To her, even though her sweet little food resisted (of course it did!), it didn’t know what she did: that it was destined to become a part of her, and that any worry or fear it had would soon be over in her belly. Hyrrokkin had powerful stomach acid that worked quickly on any food — a human was dead within seconds after they entered a Hyrrokkin stomach. 

As she stood there in the dead of night, enjoying the damp air, Claraføster thought back to the thousands and thousands of full humans she had eaten, ever since she grew big enough to eat them whole. ‘So many!’ she sighed to herself pleasantly, looking off at the skyscrapers in the near-distance as she rubbed her belly with a lazy hand. ‘And now they’re all a part of me,’ she continued to think. ‘Actually, I’m nothing but them — I’ve only eaten them my whole life.’ She chuckled softly to herself, happy to have arrived at the same mental note she so often revisited. 

But tonight was a little bit different from other nights…well, not the recent nights so much…but her city nights in general. For the past few weeks, Claraføster had made it a priority to work on her landäshmend extraction. She had tried it a few times, and once it had worked, but she wanted to be able to do it all the time, routinely, without even trying. It really did make the difference between a good meal and an absolutely stellar meal. Plus she enjoyed the reaction of the human male — it twisted around and emitted high-pitched squeals that she thought were just precious. 

And suddenly there it was — Claraføster’s head perked up as her nostrils flared, sniffing the air. Yes, it was there all right. A human coming her way. With the quietness and agility of a cat, she stepped out of the warehouse and hid her body behind a dilapidated brick building in the heart of the alley. She smiled to herself as the scent grew stronger. It was a male.


	2. An Appetizer

The yellow beam of a flashlight appeared around the alley corner. Claraføster tensed up for a moment in excitement, and then she let her body relax again, allowing her heart to beat heatedly with expectation in her chest. The yellow beam grew longer, longer, and then...yes!! A human male came up behind it, holding the flashlight. He had on a large raincoat poncho that covered his entire form, and his head was obscured by the poncho hood...navy blue. Tottering with darling purpose. A "police officer." She smiled to herself, still crouching behind her brick wall. These humans were so affected by the weather — they got cold so easily. She looked with fondness at the man’s raincoat as he turned into the alley, shining his flashlight left and right. She couldn’t wait to pick it off him. 

The man was muttering something to himself. Claraføster couldn’t really make out what he was saying even though her hearing ability far surpassed that of normal humans. He was still about thirty yards away. She started to hear a few words he was grumbling and her lips widened and upturned in a loving grin when she realized what they were. 

“Normal nonsense…kids up to no good….they don’t pay me enough for this shit.” 

She sniffed discreetly more in his direction. About 40 years old. Skin just starting to pickle. Plump and fleshy…a diet of beef and potatoes. Perfect….

The only question was whether to snatch him or to let him find her. She didn’t have to debate much with herself this evening: she was hungry. She was going to snatch him. Maybe later on tonight she’d let them find her. Those were fun, just to see the shocked expressions on their little faces. She enjoyed being close to humans and studying their movements and expressions. Some of the Hyrrokkin just treated the humans as food, and that was that, but Claraføster was different: she had developed a connection with her food, with the humans she caught and consumed. 

‘And why shouldn’t I?’ she thought as she slinked lower behind the brick building, preparing herself for the pounce. ‘It’s sad to imagine going through life without even thinking about your food, and appreciating where it comes from.’ The man was about 30 yards away now, shining his flashlight up and down the dilapidated buildings on either side of the alley. Claraføster kept still. 

‘Besides,’ she thought as the man continued to approach, ‘it makes them taste better, actually thinking of them as living, breathing entities. Their skin is just so much sweeter that way. And you can see yourself as what you actually are: a predator who is just all part of the circle of life.’ She felt the anticipatory warmth spread inside her. ‘We’re all in this together, all playing our own parts in the whole elaborate mystery of it all.’ The man had stopped with about 20 yards left to go in the alley, muttered something like “Oh, it’s nothing…well, fuck this shit,” and turned to walk back the way he came. 

‘Come here little man,’ she thought with incisive energy. Now was the time. Claraføster slithered her long huge body around the corner of the building and quiet as a mouse collapsed on all fours into the alley. The man must have sensed something — although he heard nothing he must have felt vibrations in the ground under his booted feet. He began to turn back around, but she was already there. Claraføster had pounced, clearing the twenty yards between them, and caught the man up in her powerful grasp. Her fingers wrapped easily around his body as she rose to her feet in the dark alley. The flashlight fell to the ground, and like clockwork, like she had done so many times, she reached one of her toes over and lightly crushed it, putting it out. Now they were cloaked in darkness again. 

The man was uttering what seemed to Claraføster like little high-pitched squeals, and he was squirming mightily in her hand. She looked down at his face, staring at him with her big wide hazel eyes, and smiled brightly at him. Gently she produced an index finger and shook it playfully in front of his face. Then she brought it softly to his lips, and the slightest hint of contact from her finger was enough to silence any of his little noises. She looked down and noticed that he still had one arm free in her grasp and was reaching for something under his raincoat. 

‘Probably going for one of those sad little weapons the humans use to hurt each other,’ she thought, and she shook her head sadly at the man. She used a free finger to bat his arm away a couple of times until he got the message. Then, her finger still on his mouth, she walked deeper into the alley and sat down against the same brick building she had hid behind before. She sit back on it carefully because she didn’t want the building to collapse. 

The man didn’t seem to be able to see much in the darkness, but Claraføster could see everything clearly. She brought him up to her face, and she could see that his eyes were full of fear, darting this way and that way, looking for an escape. His body was still attempting to wriggle in her grasp, and although she could have killed him easily, crushing him would have spoiled her meal. That was not how the Hyrrokkin ate. 

“Shhhhhhhhh,” she breathed to him as softly and quietly as possible, and her gentle breath blew off his raincoat hood and police hat. “Shhhhhhh….I want you to be quiet, little human. Can you do that for me? Can you be quiet for me?” Even though Claraføster was speaking in the slightest hint of a whisper, the policeman could feel the pulse and tremor of her giant vocal cords through every cell of his body. Clearly, though, her voice had worked its intended effect, for when she took the tip of her finger off his mouth he was silent. 

“That’s better little thing.” She knew this next part would make him start making noises again, so she added with a serious whispered energy in her voice (even though she was feeling giddy and delighted): “Don’t be loud again.” The man’s eyes seemed to have adjusted to the darkness already, because he was looking with terror into her big beautiful eyes and nodding his head vigorously. She broke into a smile and exhaled a sweet aroma into his face. Her exhaled breath made his hair blow back and his eyes water. She looked at him closely. ‘He is going to be a delicious little appetizer for the night,’ she thought, licking her lips. He squirmed a bit more but kept his mouth closed. His body was shaking in her hand. 

‘Holy shit, it’s cute,’ she thought to herself. Her fingers were thicker than the man’s arms — she could hold him at bay effortlessly. Her face spanned the length of his body, all the way down to his knees, with just his lower legs left over. Yes, he was going to be a delicious little treat all right. 

Slowly she started peeling off the man’s clothing. He struggled a bit more in her hand but she tightened her grip just a bit and gave him a warning shake. That was enough for him to keep quiet. With her thumb and forefinger she lightly plucked off the policeman’s boots, on by one, dropping them to the ground. Then she twirled his raincoat up in her forefinger and gently tore it from his body. 

“Oh look at that,” she whispered playfully to him, “it’s wearing a little uniform!” 

She took her pinkie finger and held its nail up to his face. Claraføster always made sure to keep her nails sharp and pointed for situations like these. Theman was evidently terrified and began to get faint. She saw him begin to pass out and blew on him gently again, this time using her pinkie to caress his cheek. 

“No, no — gotta stay awake little thing,” she chirped quietly down at him. “I need you awake.” Her soothing tones seemed to rouse him and once again she produced her pinkie finger and inserted her nail under the collar of the cop’s uniform. He moaned pitifully in fear, but she just kept looking at him and smiling as she nodded her head. She tore down the man’s police uniform with the nail of her finger, slowly and deliberately, all the way through his pants, and brushed off the remnants when she was done. All that was left was his underwear and socks. Claraføster loved these little undergarments the humans wore. She teased his feet a little bit with her nails, and nipped off his socks one by one, like she was picking little dandelions in a field. 

With a smart twist of her pinkie, her prey's little underwear too was gone. And there was its penis, hanging there limply in the damp air. She knew this was an important part if she was going to get the landäshmend out of it. She brought the little body up to her face and stared directly, deeply into its eyes. Little droplets of tears were streaming down its cheeks, and she exhaled again sweetly onto it as she reached out her long tongue and tasted the tears off its face. She shivered softly through her body — the tears were delightfully salty, a good beginning. 

For several minutes, Claraføster kept staring at her prey with wide, calm, loving eyes, and breathing her warm fresh breath onto its naked body. She hummed and cooed down as she extended her tongue, first to its face to taste its tears, and then to its neck, its shoulders, its entire torso. She was getting the human ready. Her tongue licked around its skin, wrapping around its neck, twisting around its shoulders, curling around the spaces in between its ribs, and beginning to explore its fleshy little buttocks. 

‘It’s working!’ she noticed excitedly, seeing its little penis growing before her eyes. ‘Keep it going,’ she thought eagerly, ‘keep it up, take it up a notch!’ Her tongue began undulating and rolling faster across the human’s body. Her tongue wrapped around its arms, its legs, more insistently. It explored its holes, questing to thrust itself into the human’s hard-to-reach places. It went deep into its ears, explored fearlessly down its throat, and pried open its buttocks to probe its rectum. A minute went by, and all the while Claraføster stared intently down at its face. 

‘Aha! It’s totally gonna work now!’ she thought happily, seeing its face contorted and its penis standing straight up on its tiny body. Her tongue bathed its lap in warm wetness as the tip teased and mocked the little appendage. 

‘It’s time,’ she thought with fervor, and she put its body to her face as her tongue swirled and churned around the little penis. Noises began to come out of her prey’s mouth, but she calmly silenced them by sticking part of a pinkie finger down its throat. 

“Hmmmmmm,” she hummed lovingly against its body as her tongue swirled and swirled, “Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.” 

And then it happened!! The short little drops of concentrated salty goodness. Her soft moans echoed throughout the alleyway. There was that delicious earthiness, that slight hint of musky animal, that she found so delectable. She closed her eyes as she sucked on the little penis and savored it in her mouth, allowing it to be fully enjoyed by all the regiments of tastebuds that lined her thankful tongue. 

She sat there in the alley for several minutes, savoring the delicious treat as she continued to hold the human to her mouth. And then, just like that, it was time for the rest of the meal. She pulled out her finger from its mouth, giving it just enough time to cough and sputter and stutter something about “…thhhe..the law, arrest...the law will” before she fed it headfirst into her mouth and sucked in, drawing most of his body into her mouth. With its lower legs poking out of her lips, she sucked with closed eyes, calmly, quietly, for several minutes, relishing all the complex flavors of the human’s skin and pores, combined with that delicious appetizer. 

‘Yes, the landäshmend absolutely made it tastier,’ she decided. The precious little thing was making pitiful little vibrations into her tongue, and she could tell it was screaming, crying at the top of its lungs. She blinked her big eyes slowly as she breathed in deeply, happily, as her tongue probed every aspect of her food to extract every last bit of flavor she could. After about ten minutes her prey had gone still and quiet, and she tilted her head back so that her elegant neck was exposed, and swallowed her human. Her powerful neck muscles worked on its unconscious body as it passed quickly into her stomach. Within a minute more, it was dissolved completely.

Claraføster pet her belly. ‘That was wonderful,’ she thought dreamily. But she was just getting started tonight.


	3. Another Victim

A couple hours later, Claraføster was lurking in the near-solid darkness of another alley in the city. She was sitting on the ground against another dilapidated brick building, her legs splayed out in front of her, as she pet her stomach and sighed contentedly — she had just eaten her third human of the night, and was still relishing all the complex flavors that she had sucked out of it. This one had been a male, just like her first one, but unfortunately Claraføster had not been able to extract the landäshmend that she so craved after her first meal. 

‘Semen,’ she thought to herself. ‘The humans call the landäshmend “semen.” What a funny name for something so tasty!’ Even without the landäshmend garnish this man had been quite the treat, and Claraføster had sucked on him for minutes on end in order to extract every last bit of flavor from his body before she finally swallowed him down into her belly. 

‘I wonder why they always pass out in my mouth,’ she thought as she sat in the alley, cloaked by darkness, looking up at the city lights that twinkled around her. ‘I suppose it’s better that way. The poor little things don’t need to be suffering all the way down my throat.’ She knew that once the humans hit her potent stomach acid they only lasted a fraction of a second before they succumbed. Still though, she was beginning to wonder what it would be like to actually swallow a human who hadn’t passed out. Something about their little screams and cries inside her mouth gave her pleasant warm chills that spread up and down her body. 

‘They’re just such precious little things,’ she thought to herself. She really did harbor the tenderest feelings towards her prey. A lot of her fellow Hyrrokkin didn’t really study humans — they just ate them and went about their business, not even bothering to think about their food and where it came from. 

But something drew Claraføster to humans. She was absolutely fascinated by them. And in the cities, she was able to observe them and their behavior up close. She thought it was adorable that they wore clothes. Their little hats and pants and dresses and especially their cute little gloves and shoes — they were almost unbearably cute. And so perfectly unaware that they could be her next meal. 

There was no contradiction between her love for humans and the fact that she ate them. And not only that: Claraføster ate humans, and that was precisely why she loved them. She needed them for her sustenance. They were literally made for each other, the predator and the prey. And Claraføster had grown up into an impressively thoughtful Hyrrokkin, who deeply considered everything she did and thought profoundly about her own existence and position inlife. To her, the fun and delicious cat and mouse game she played with the humans was all part of the beautiful circle of life. It was as natural and as gorgeous as a sunrise or a cool afternoon breeze on her cheek. 

She had three humans in her belly, and she sat there in the dark alley for a few more minutes, sighing happily as she felt them digesting quickly in her powerful stomach. Three was sometimes enough for one night, but Claraføster was particularly hungry tonight. She knew that she wanted more, and she also knew that she craved another taste of that delicious landäshmend that could be so elusive. She had been high on the success of her first successful landäshmend extraction of the night, and had been disappointed not to succeed with the next human male she ate. 

Almost without a sound, Claraføster hopped up from her sitting position onto the balls of her feet, maintaining a crouching position as she listened and lightly sniffed the air for signs of her next meal. ‘This time,’ she thought determinedly, ‘I’m going to get that landäshmend. I don’t care how long I have to suck its little penis.’ 

A few minutes later she smelled the flesh of a young male approaching the alley. She had snuck into an alley by a nightclub, because she knew from experience that young men would come out of these buildings late at night, often drunk with their alcohol (‘how adorable and vulnerable they get when they’re drunk!’), and would be easy prey for her to snatch up. And that’s exactly what this young man was: easy prey. She could hear his little voice ringing throughout the street.

‘He must be very drunk,’ she thought, creeping quietly around to the mouth of the alley. Ever so carefully, she peered her huge head around the top of one of the alley buildings and looked out into the street. 

‘Perfect.’ There he was: a young man in jeans and a leather jacket, in his early twenties, was swinging this way and that down the sidewalk, his steps and posture uneven and wobbly, singing loudly about how he “had the bitches and the dough” or whatever funny music these humans listened to. It was perfect; he was coming right at her, and he didn’t even know it. 

She was about to reach her hand out and snatch him right off the sidewalk when he actually turned directly into the alley, and Claraføster had to quickly improvise and hide herself up against the dark alley wall. She wasn’t worried — she had done this kind of thing many times before. It was just a little more time that she got to spend watching her prey. This was a special treat for her. 

The man had stumbled into the alley, still singing loudly, but now he was unzipping his pants and feeling up against one of the alley walls. A light steady trickling sound began to echo off the brick and rusted metal. 

‘Oh!’ thought Claraføster as she watched him urinate. ‘The human’s expelling its waste!’ This was her lucky night — they always tasted better when they were waste-free. ‘He’s getting himself all nice and tasty for me,’ she thought hungrily as she continued to watch him urinate. His little head lolled up and with an open mouth he looked up at the sky as he peed, obviously enjoying the experience. Claraføster stood there like a huge silent statue in the shadows. She was glad that she could allow him to have this one last experience before she ate him. Her mouth began to drool and her stomach rumbled a bit. 

“Huh, a dog?” came the man’s voice from down below. He had finished urinating and was stumbling toward her. Apparently he had heard her stomach rumbling and thought it was a dog growling. “Don’t hurt me, I’m —I’m nice,” the man said drunkenly as he spoke out loud to himself. “Good little pooch — I’m gonna, I’m not gonna, gonna hurt you.” He laughed aimlessly in the air and turned to leave the alley. 

Claraføster bent down methodically and plucked the man off the ground. He was too drunk and surprised to react and simply hung there limply in her hand. She placed her thumb gently over his mouth as she brought him to her face. 

“I’m going to eat you little man,” she whispered to him excitedly as she licked her big lips at him with her long red tongue. “I’m going to suck on your tasty flesh. But first I’m going to make you squirt that landäshmend onto my tongue. I’m going to make you shoot it out and I’m going to lick it up and eat it all. Mmmmmmm.” And she gave the man a long luxurious warm-up lick down his entire body as she went with him deeper into the alley.


	4. "Ethan"

In the near-pitch-black darkness of the alley’s end, Claraføster found a comfortable spot to sit down against an old brick wall, gently but firmly clutching the young man she had just caught in her hand. Sitting down, she was still over 12 and a half feet tall, and her torso rose up imposingly against the wall she sat against. But the building was about five stories tall, so despite her huge size, she was completely concealed in the alley.

The drunk man had realized that something was very wrong, and had begun to flail his arms and legs about as Claraføster sat down. He tried to yell out, but she had placed the tip of her thumb over his mouth, completely sealing in any sound he tried to make. It felt to him like some impossibly huge force had snatched him off the sidewalk and then spoke to him gently in a voice that was soft but tremendous at the same time. His hair had been ruffled by this creature’s pleasantly tender breath — he had felt as if the wind itself was calmly speaking to him. It was so dark and he was so drunk that he couldn’t see much of anything that was happening, but as this entity continued to hold him and appeared to carry him farther and farther into the alley, the man had realized through his alcoholic haze that something was not right. 

Claraføster, of course, knew exactly what was happening and was completely in control. Seated comfortably in all her gorgeous nudity, cloaked modestly by the night, she could see as clearly as if it had been daytime — the Hyrrokkin could see perfectly well in the dark, just like cats and other nocturnal creatures. She jostled her back comfortably against the grooves of the brick wall she sat against, and she once again brought the man up to her face, her nostrils flaring as she licked her lips. 

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, her eyes going up and down the man’s body, “you’re wearing all these cute little…clothes? Is that what you call them? Mmmmm, I think it’s time to take them off, don’t you?” She reached out one of her fingers and started picking at the shoe on the man’s right foot. He kicked his foot away and struggled more against her grasp. She laughed a deep, quiet, silvery laugh as her finger chased his foot around, delighting in the game of cat-and-mouse. After a few moments she had managed to lodge her nail into the space between his shoe and his foot. 

“Aha!” she laughed quietly at him. “Gotcha!” With a deft little flick of her finger, his shoe came flying off. An additional little pinch and whisk made quick work of his sock, and its tatters scattered the ground. She could feel the vibrations of the man’s vocal cords tickling the skin of her thumb — he seemed to be screaming, but the effect of her thumb’s effortless seal was complete. No sound came out. Claraføster suddenly had the desire to speak with the human as she undressed him bit by bit, preparing him for landäshmend extraction, but with him yelling and screaming like this she didn’t want to take her thumb off his mouth. 

She brought him up close to her face again, or at least “close” as far as she was concerned; their faces were about five feet apart. She whispered at him, her breath again ruffling his hair:

“Shhhhh! Quiet, little human! Quiet! I want to talk to you…I want to hear your little voice.”

The man only struggled harder in her hand, twisting his body back and forth like a mouse caught in a trap. Claraføster didn’t have any trouble controlling her grip on his body, or keeping her thumb on the man’s mouth…but man wasn’t acting like she wanted him to. She amused herself by chasing around his other shoe with her finger, playing with his sluggishly noncompliant leg as she kept whispering to him:

“Come on! Come on, little thing — panicking isn’t going to help you. Don’t you want to talk with me a little bit? A little more time for you to breathe the air and smell the rain? A little more time to live? Hmmmm?” She was speaking in a sweet voice, but her words were apparently not very soothing to the young man; he was screaming silently into her thumb even harder now, and his body was beginning to thrash more urgently in protest. Claraføster lowered the man from her face for a moment, pouting a little into the night and feeling a bit discouraged. How could she get the human to be quiet and relax? 

Being a giantess from the Hyrrokkin tribe, she could not truly appreciate the terror she was causing the young man. To her, humans had always been food, and even though she felt very kind and affectionate toward them, she could never truly empathize with the terror they felt at the prospect of being eaten alive. It was one of those inevitable disconnects between two distinct entities; humans could never really get into the minds of the animals they ate, and neither could the Hyrrokkin. 

This didn’t stop Claraføster from wanting to, however. The more she was around humans, the more she wanted to learn about them. She had been watching them for years — and in this moment, she didn’t understand why she hadn’t tried to just talk to them in the first place. Of course, there were multiple reasons why — for one, it had simply never occurred to her to have a conversation with her food. And for another, she had never really thought that a conversation could even be possible. Now she was learning that it wasn’t going to be easy. But she was determined…she sighed to steady herself and stared off silently into the city lights, holding the man’s struggling body in her lap. She’d think of a way. 

After several minutes of contemplation, she smiled to herself; she had an idea. She remembered reading somewhere years ago in one of her tribe’s thick tomes that human men actually liked to have their penises stimulated, and that the landäshmend they shot out was a sign that they were experiencing intense pleasure. The Hyrrokkin didn’t really pay much attention to what humans liked and didn’t like, since they were only food after all. But Claraføster had human pleasure on her mind right now…she was thinking that she could use this potential pleasure as a bargaining tool to get the man to be quiet. 

She brought the man back up to her face and smiled brightly at him. The man’s eyes had gotten used to the pitch-darkness of the alley, and his sudden kidnapping by a 26-foot-tall giantess had shocked him into something resembling sobriety. From his perspective, he was being held in one hand by what looked like a huge, shapely, naked woman. Despite his situation he could see that her face was beautiful and young, that her eyes looked at him with warmth and kindness, and that her mouth was curved upward in a pleasant smile, bearing two rows of brilliantly white teeth. he feared for his life as this giantess brought him back up to her face…he hadn’t forgotten that minutes before, she had promised him in no uncertain terms that she was going to eat him. 

“Little man,” she breathed quietly at him, “little man, if you’re quiet for me, I will lick your little penis with my lips. Would you like that?”

The man shook his head vigorously, resuming his panicked and silent yells into her thumb.

“Come on, little thing,” she whispered at the man insistently, bringing him even closer to her face, “What if I licked it with my tongue? You see it here?” She parted her teeth and brought out her tongue, holding the man back to give him a full view. It issued forth, longer and longer, from her flirtatiously parted mouth, and the more it came out, the wider the man’s eyes became. Even for a giantess over 26 feet tall, her tongue seemed disproportionately long. His terrified amazement was understandable: Claraføster’s tongue was just over 20 inches long. 

After extending her tongue to its fullest extent, she winked at the man, trying to spark his arousal. 

“Wouldn’t you like it if I licked you with this?” she asked him softly, rippling her tongue in smooth undulations for him to see. “If I teased you?” It was all coming back to her now — that ancient thick volume she had read had talked all about how to stimulate human men. Somewhere in between then and now, her tribe had forgotten about the intimate contact needed for a proper landäshmend extraction. Most of her kind didn’t even bother with the hassle and the complications of the extraction anyway — most of them just ate their human men plain. But Claraføster’s had tasted the landäshmend a few times, and she wasn’t going back. It was too delicious. 

“Hmmm?” she pursued, “what if I teased you like this?” She flicked her tongue up and down rapidly before the man’s eyes, so fast that it became a blur in front of his face. The alleyway was filled with the soft sounds of her rapid tongue. Claraføster smiled as she saw the man’s eyes get even wider; her memory was serving her well. The old book had mentioned that human men were attracted to tongues and mouths in general, and that they especially liked it when their penises were teased. Claraføster looked down at the man’s groin and was delighted to see that his pants were beginning to tent outwards — it was working! Her tricks were paying off! She barely suppressed a squeal of delight as she extended her rapidly flicking tongue to the man’s crotch — surely this would quiet him down…

And yet as her tongue approached, the man began to thrash about even more violently, and tears began to trickle down his face. Claraføster couldn’t help but reach out with her tongue and lash them off the man’s face, sucking on them for milliseconds and savoring the little prick of unique saltiness before they disappeared into her saliva. Her action had been automatic — she couldn’t pass up the zesty saltiness of the special water that sometimes came out of their eyes. Again, she tried to approach his crotch with her tongue, and again he flailed desperately to get away. Her heart sank a little bit as she lowered him back down to her lap, disappointed and a bit discouraged. His penis had gotten bigger in response to her teasing…why was he still acting the same way? Why was he still trying to scream and yell? Didn’t his hard penis tell her that he liked what she was doing? 

Claraføster looked out again from her sitting position to the dazzling skyline of the city lights. This was all very challenging…maybe she should just eat the man and be done with it and try to find another one. 

‘No,’ she immediately thought to herself in response, ‘I wanna talk to this one. We’ve already bonded a little bit.’ The truth was, she thought this particular human, what with his initial drunkenness and singing, was especially cute. Plus she had a strong sense of pride in herself. She wasn’t going to give up so easily. She thought quietly for a few more minutes, gently stifling any sudden movements the man made in her grasp as she continued to stare at the city’s skyline. Almost absentmindedly, she took off the rest of the man’s clothes, flicking them away into the alley. A dark thought suddenly occurred to her. She resisted it for a minute or so, but as she thought and thought about other options, she came up with nothing. 

She heaved a little sigh into the night. She would have to do something that wasn’t really in her nature, that she didn’t particularly enjoy doing. 

‘But it’s gonna be worth it,’ she reminded herself, and brought the man up to her face once again. She held him there for a moment, her thumb still over his mouth, as she closed her eyes in concentration, generating her persona. When her eyes opened again they were completely different; there was no warmth in them now, and they flashed with a dangerous and violent gleam. 

“Listen to me, little human,” she whispered venomously, baring her sharp teeth at its face, “if you’re not quiet I’m going to do something you won’t like.” She gave her hand a little firm shake, rattling every bone in the man’s body as his head whipped back and forth briefly. 

‘Be careful!’ she chided to herself, ‘Don’t actually hurt it!’ But she kept up her vicious persona and opened up her mouth, baring her teeth again, and then suddenly she brought her teeth together again, closing them with a perverse snap. The man, already terrified beyond belief, flinched in her hand and remained stock still, utterly stunned. Claraføster looked at him with dark and wicked aggression. She had his attention…now she needed to finish what she started and shed this uncomfortable persona. 

“If you’re not quiet,” she whispered, still showing her teeth, “I’m going to bite off little parts of you.” Her pinkie finger cradled his cock and balls. “Starting with these right here.” The man didn’t move. She didn’t feel any more vibrations in her thumb….had it worked? She had to make sure. 

“Do you understand me?” she whispered. The man immediately nodded his head, and Claraføster felt a warm wave of relief wash over her. She blinked at the man, and suddenly he could perceive that her eyes were different — everything was different. This giantess had reverted back to her gentle and loving demeanor. Even in his situation, the man felt something like reassurance in her eyes, which allowed him to relax a bit, even as he still feared for his life. At this point, though, he was confused and overwhelmed more than anything, and was definitely not going to disobey the giantess at this point. 

Claraføster was only too eager to discard her contrived violence and threats, and she smiled warmly at the man. Ever so slowly, she took her thumb off his mouth. He didn’t make a sound. 

“Good!” she whispered to him excitedly. She held him in front of her, and for a moment she was so happy that she forgot why she went through the whole process in the first place. Then she remembered: she just wanted to have a little conversation with the human before she drew out its landäshmend and ate it. But she couldn’t help but laugh to herself a little: after putting all that effort in getting the human to be quiet, now that it actually was quiet, she couldn’t think of anything to say to it. She racked her brain as she looked up and down the man’s little body…at his short crop of hair, at his little feet and bony heels, at his wide-eyed face, and out into the alley at the torn, discarded remnants of his clothes. 

“Do you like to wear boots on your feet?” she asked the man suddenly. Looking at his clothes littering the alley, she had thought back to the shoes she had plucked off with her finger. They weren’t boots, but Claraføster thought that all the different things humans put on their feet were just unbearably precious and adorable. She had suddenly thought about the boots from the policeman she had eaten earlier that night — and just like that, she realized that she wanted to have a conversation about shoes. 

The man didn’t react to her question. He simply looked at her with wide eyes, utterly scared and baffled. 

“It’s ok to talk now little guy,” she said soothingly, smiling at him. “You can answer my question.” But still the man said nothing, only managing to stare back at her. Claraføster suddenly perceived that the man was shaking in her grasp. She lowered him a bit from her view and stared out sadly at the skyline again. Had she gone too far? Had she scared the human too much? She quickly rallied, however, and brought him back up to her face. 

“Hey there,” she said, smiling again and extending her tongue at him a little bit, “I wanna hear an answer.” Her tongue approached him. “Come on,” she said encouragingly, “come on! Answer me and I’ll make you feel good.” Her tongue was creeping up around the man’s feet and ankles, slowly wrapping around them. The sight of her encroaching tongue seemed to scare the man even more, and Claraføster saw the terror in his eyes. But she also couldn’t help but notice that his penis was getting stiff again. 

‘Humans are such interesting, complicated little creatures,’ she thought to herself, bemused. But she suddenly started, because the human was trying to speak. A few small dry croaking sounds came forth initially, but after a few false starts Claraføster was positively thrilled to hear the young man’s tiny voice answering her question. 

“Y-y-yes m-m-ma’m. I-I do like to wear b-boots.” 

Claraføster made big eyes at him, blinking in fascination. “You do?” she asked, as if she was inquiring about the most interesting topic in the world. Theman nodded his head vigorously. “Well how about that!” she said in fascination. “How do they feel on your feet?” 

The man struggled for a moment to answer the question, until he managed to say, “G-good, good! They feel very…v-very good on m-m-m-y f-feet.” Claraføster nodded up and down at his answer without blinking, utterly enchanted at how his little mouth moved when he talked. “T-t-they’re pretty c-cool,” the man added bravely, managing to speak even though his entire body was trembling. 

“Cool?” asked Claraføster in interest. “Oh, how amazing! The boots actually cool your feet down?” She clicked her tongue in her mouth, thrilled to be learning all these new things. “I guess that makes sense,” she continued, adjusting her seating position and lifting up one leg to rest it upright, with her foot on the ground and her knee bent. “I guess your little feet get hot because of all that walking around.” 

The man appeared to be puzzled by her comment, but didn’t say anything more. Claraføster searched his face for confirmation. 

“Is that right?” she asked him, “That’s why you humans wear boots? To cool your feet down?” 

The man paused a moment, seemingly paralyzed. Claraføster extended her tongue again and gave his buttocks a quick little massage with the tip. She was about to pry his buttcheeks open to explore inside when the man suddenly spoke up. 

“N-n-no, no, that’s not r-really why,” he said quickly, as if eager to say anything to fend off her tongue.

“No?” she asked innocently, retracting her tongue. “But you said that boots were “cool.”” 

“T-that’s just an…uh, an expr…an expression t-that we have,” he managed to stutter. 

“Oh!?” said Claraføster, deeply interested. “A linguistic expression, huh? Wow, that’s just fascinating. What does “cool” mean?” 

“I-it means…uh….it means…” and the man was struggling again to form words, clearly distracted by the wriggling tongue that once again emerged from Claraføster’s mouth. She laughed quietly at him, giving him a wink as her tongue disappeared again. “It means…that…that s-s-something is, is…is really n-n-neat,….uh…that something is really…is really…that it s-seems really n-nice and that o-other people, uh…would uh, would like t-to…to have it.” Theman grew silent, apparently done with his explanation, an explanation that appeared to have exhausted him. 

Claraføster looked at him with sparkling eyes. “Oh I see!” she said, entranced, “That’s what it means…so if something is “cool” then that just means that it’s something good, and that it’s something that people want…is that right?” 

The man nodded his head. Claraføster laughed, utterly delighted. “Haha! Oh wow, I have to remember to keep it down,” she said, lowering her voice after a laugh that was louder than she meant it to be. “It’s just so exciting to learn all these little things about how you speak.” She grinned at the man in her hand. “So now I’ve learned what “cool” means!” She drew in a breath through her nose and let it out again, eager to try out the new word. “And so now I can use it in a conversation! So, ummm…” and she licked her lips in concentration before she spoke:

“Little human, I think you’re….wait, no, that sounds kind of weird to say when I’m talking to you like this.” Something was missing. She thought quickly, stumbling over her thoughts in her excitement. Suddenly she had it: of course, it was so obvious! 

“What’s your name, little human?” she asked. 

The man blinked. “Ethan.” 

Claraføster felt a sudden hot surge in her loins, and she felt hot thick liquid splash her inner thighs. Hearing the human utter its name in that tiny little voice, with its innocent eyes staring up at her, had been enough to give her a spontaneous and powerful orgasm. She was taken aback and actually had to readjust her sitting position a few times as the orgasm rippled through the rest of her body from its white-hot epicenter in her pelvis. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she arched her back and her lovely neck, her nose pointed at the night sky in ecstasy. 

“Oooohhhhhh wooowwwwww,” she moaned. Her whole body shook with the aftershocks for long moments after. She bent her head back down and took some deep breaths to collect herself. Still breathing hard, with a sheen of sweat on her gorgeously flushed face, she held the human up to her face again. 

“Ethan,” she said thoughtfully, the name sounding like golden syrup on her tongue. “Ethan…Ethan…Ethan…” she trailed off for a moment, seemingly lost in pronouncing the name, but then came back quickly. She gave him her warmest smile yet as her big eyes danced in his. 

“Ethan,” she said richly, “I think you’re…pretty cool.” She giggled at his astonished face. She couldn’t wait to ask him more.


	5. A Thing or Two About Humans

The city lights twinkled off the leftover rain that dotted the buildings, streets, and alleyways of the sleeping metropolis. It was far past midnight, so the night was deep and mature, but it was still hours away from dawn. Claraføster sat hidden in her alleyway as she held her naked human up to her face, examining his little body with pleasure and excitement. 

She had just learned that this human’s name was “Ethan,” and, judging from the deep and profound blue of the night sky, Claraføster knew that she had a few more hours before she would have to go back into hiding, before the sun came up. In the back of her mind, she was still planning to eat Ethan, but at the moment she was having far too much fun talking with him. 

“So. Ethan,” she said brightly, smiling at him, and enjoying calling him by his name, “you like to wear boots, huh?” Ethan nodded his head. He was feeling more sober than ever, even though less than twenty minutes ago he was stumbling out of a bar to drunkenly piss in an alley. He still had no idea what was going on, but the giant young woman who was holding him like a rag doll was too real to imagine or pretend away…he could not be dreaming. He was terrified beyond comprehension, since she had told him, quite matter-of-factly, that she was going to eat him — and he couldn’t deny that she was big enough to do just that. 

But beyond his terror he was simply bewildered. She was going to eat him, and yet her eyes seemed so nice and kind. But then she had threatened to bite off his penis if he wasn’t quiet…and then, as soon as he obeyed her, she went back to being nice. Ethan could not for the life of him figure out what this giantess was about, and even though his body continued to shake in fear, he thought it was best to just humor her and carry on the conversation. 

“What about hats?” Claraføster asked him suddenly as she looked at him with a bubbly and intense energy. “Do you ever wear those?” Ethan looked at her blankly, thrown off by the apparent randomness of her question. He began to feel distracted by the feel of her warm, soft, fleshy palm wrapped gently but firmly around his comparatively skinny and bony torso. Her hand was just so…huge. Everything about her, from the palm of her hand to her fingernails, to her nose and eyes, was absolutely massive. He had the distinct impression that if she had wanted to, she could just squeeze her hand ever so slightly and his body would be smushed to a pulp like a ripe piece of fruit. 

But his mind snapped back to those huge, dark, inquiring eyes that continued to penetrate through his flesh. Even though they were warm and soft and filled with a striking and youthful kindness, he hadn’t forgotten how much they could change in an instant. She was expecting an answer. 

“Umm, uhhhh, y-yes, yes, sometimes, s-sometimes I, uh…wear hats.” He tried his best to keep his voice from shaking. 

Claraføster blinked at him in excited interest, and the breeze from the movement of her eyelids briefly ruffled the short brown crop of Ethan’s hair. “Ooooo, you do?” she asked eagerly. “What kind of hats do you wear…Ethan? 

His mind immediately went to baseball caps. “Uh…I w-wear, sometimes I wear, uh, b-baseball hats…uh, b-baseball caps is what w-we, we call them.” 

“Baseball caps,” said Claraføster deeply, as if she was intently learning new material for an upcoming exam. “How interesting!” She readjusted her grip on Ethan’s body, carefully repositioning her fingers around his hips and upper legs. Her index finger ran gently all the way up his back, and her thumb gently encouraged him to recline on her finger. His semi-erect penis was now even more exposed, and Claraføster blew a little gust of wind at it playfully, encouraging it to stay up. “Now Ethan, tell me,” she said, bringing him even closer to her face, “why do humans wear hats? Why do you wear…baseball caps? Is it to keep your little heads warm?” 

“N-not r-really,” stammered Ethan, doing his best to answer her. “B-baseball caps are, uh, to, uh…k-keep the sun out of our eyes, and —”

“Oh how adorable!” said Claraføster, barely managing to control what would have been a squeal. “Of course! That makes sense.”

“And,” continued Ethan, encouraged by her response, “s-sometimes we, uh, w-we just wear them as, um…as f-fashion statements.” 

“Fashion. Statements,” repeated Claraføster, thoroughly immersed in this educational experience. She noticed Ethan’s penis was starting to droop a little, and so she shot out her tongue and just barely touched it to the tip of his penis. He gave a sharp intake of breath and started shaking more; a few more little teases of her tongue brought his penis back to a full erection. Claraføster smiled delightedly, relishing the feeling of the little man’s body shaking in her hand, and the control she exerted over his arousal. 

“Fashion statements…” she said again, “Now what are those Ethan?” The little man was shaking too much to answer, and so Claraføster thought she would encourage him. 

“Come on little guy,” she said, extending her tongue again and twirling the tip around one of his legs. “Tell me! I wanna know!” Her tongue slurped all the way around his lower leg and was beginning to twist and undulate its way around his upper thigh. Ethan panicked, feeling like if he didn’t give her some kind of answer she would start eating him. 

“I-it’s just — it’s w-when…uh, it j-just means w-when we do stuff b-because, uh…b-because we th-think it looks…it l-looks good!” His answer seemed to pause the movement of her tongue around his leg. With an audible slither she withdrew her tongue from his leg…he could feel the stimulation all across his skin of her taste buds, which were as big as cherry pits. Against his will, his dick grew even harder. 

“Oh!” said Claraføster, “so when you humans make “fashion statements,” it’s like you’re saying “I look good!” but instead of saying it with your mouths, you’re saying it with your clothes?” 

“Y-yes,” said Ethan, still not believing he was actually having this conversation. 

“I knew it!” exclaimed Claraføster gleefully, “I knew that there was more to your clothes than keeping you warm!” She smiled widely, treating Ethan to a close-up view of her shining, perfectly straight white teeth. The effect of her smile was positively frightening for Ethan, but Claraføster wasn’t thinking about that…she was busy stroking his back with her index finger as she prodded and tested his little ribs with her other fingers, totally overcome with how cute she found him. 

“I mean, it was cute enough already, imagining you tiny people putting on clothes to stay warm and dry,” she said, “but to know that you put those little things on your bodies to “look good” just takes it to a whole new level.” She brought Ethan forward suddenly, causing him some mild whiplash, and nuzzled his chest and stomach with her nose. She held him back a little bit, so that she could look him in the eye….his little chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his penis was pointed straight at her face. She looked deeply into his eyes. 

“Ethan,” she said earnestly, “I can’t believe how cute you are.” She paused a few more seconds, simply admiring the little body in her grasp, her mouth slightly open in wonder and fascination. She blinked lovingly at him and heaved a sigh, smiling piteously. “It actually seems a little bit sad to eat you.” 

“N-no!” cried Ethan, resuming his hopeless squirming. “P-please! Please d-don’t eat me!” 

Claraføster gave a little laugh as she lashed her tongue out again, bathing his crotch in syrupy wet warmth as she prepared to extract the human’s landäshmend. “Oh, but I have to, little Ethan. A Hyrrokkin girl’s gotta eat!” 

“B-but…” stammered Ethan, almost totally overcome by his terror at being eaten and the arousal Claraføster was forcing upon him with her tongue. His mind was rushing desperately to find something to save him. “B-but…if, if you eat me, th-then, then I c-can’t tell you m-more a-about, about humans!” 

“Hmmmm,” hummed Claraføster, her tongue still gently working his crotch. “That’s true, Ethan.” She seemed to think more for a moment. “It is true,” she said suddenly, “that you’ve been such a sweet little source of knowledge for me.” She saw something like hope dance in his little eyes, and she retracted her tongue and gave him a mischievous glance. “Although,” she said teasingly, “if I didn’t know any better, Ethan, I would think that you were just…stalling.” She puckered her huge lips and made little kissing noises at him, bringing his body slowly up to her mouth until her kissing lips were right at his cock. Ethan shut his eyes and ground his teeth together, trying to resist the overwhelmingly erotic encouragement of her huge mouth. 

“N-no! No! I r-really, really want to — want to help y-you learn more!” he called out desperately. 

“Shhhh,” she said, gently chastising him, “Quiet, little Ethan…we don’t want anyone finding us here, do we?” She held him out in front of her and turned his body over and over in her fingers as she thought quietly for a minute. 

“Ok Ethan!” she said brightly after a bit, “you’ve convinced me. I want you to teach me more.” She felt her loins get hot as she saw the relief wash over his face. “But first,” she said, “I want to get a little taste of you.” The relief dropped off his face instantly. 

“T-taste me?” he asked in terror. 

“Relax, silly man,” she laughed. “It won’t hurt you. I just want to taste your landäshmend.”

“W-w-what is that?” Ethan stammered, fearing the answer. 

“Mmmm!” exclaimed Claraføster, licking her lips, “It’s that absolutely delicious white fluid that shoots out of your penis!” 

Ethan’s mind was reeling from so much already; now he was really thrown for a loop. She was talking about tasting his cum?? What on earth was this giant girl on about? 

“Why, what do you humans call it?” asked Claraføster, seeing his utter confusion. 

“Uhh…w-we, uh, we call it s-semen,” managed Ethan. 

“Seeemmennnn,” said Claraføster carefully, turning the word over in her mouth as her tongue darted in between her teeth in anticipation. 

“Or — ” said Ethan, desperate to keep her talking, “or, uh, we j-just call it…uh, “cum” for s-short. Kind of like a, a — slang term.” 

“Cum, huh?” Claraføster repeated, inclining her head. “That’s an interesting word for it.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth, making Ethan start in surprise — she laughed softly at him. “Cummmm,” she said, humming the word lavishly with her lips, “Cum, cum, cummmmm…I like that one, Ethan. The word is short and sweet in my mouth, just like the landäshmend is!” Her tongue advanced toward his crotch, and before he could say anything, she was bathing his cock, his hips, and his upper legs in the hot syrupy embrace of her huge tongue.

Ethan was frantically scouring his brain for more things to talk about, but the giantess had wiped his mind clean with her incessant teasing. And the way she talked about his cum, and that foreign-sounding word she used for it…despite his dire situation, Ethan could not help but feel the vibrations of her words go straight to his cock, causing it to grow harder still, against his will. once again he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, desperate to hold himself back — he was afraid that if he came in her mouth, she would get a good taste of him and would be encouraged to go ahead and eat the rest of him. 

“N-no! Nooo!” cried Ethan softly, tears beginning to pool in his eyes again as he tried his best to squirm out of her grip. But Claraføster held him firmly, effortlessly, in one hand, as she gently bent her head to her work. 

‘Yes! Yessssss, my little human,” she cooed at him as her tongue rippled and undulated gently, working its magic. “I want you to shoot that…cum onto my tongue. I want to taste it. I want to slurp it up and eat it all. Mmmmm!” And as she moaned into him, her tongue increased its rippling speed against his cock, and her lips formed a tight seal over his midsection, and she gave one gentle insistent suck. That was all she needed. Although it was gentle for her, Ethan felt like she was sucking out his very essence, and the overwhelming pressure of her relentless suckle proved to be far too much for him to handle. He had no choice — in wordless, agonized pleasure, he threw his head back and exploded in orgasm onto her tongue. 

“Oooooo!” came Claraføster’s hushed and excited squeal. “Ooooo yes! Yes! Ommmm, ommmm!” She had withdrawn her tongue back into her mouth and was rolling Ethan’s cum all around in her mouth, relishing it with closed eyes. Ethan’s body languished in her hand, utterly spent. He felt totally violated — this giantess had just raped him with her mouth and was now flaunting it in front of him with her moans and sighs. 

Claraføster opened her eyes. “Dee-licious, Ethan!” she said brightly, her eyes flashing at him in pleasure. “Soooo tasty….ahhh!” She opened her mouth at him. Strands of his cum hung lewdly in between her open lips. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw her cum-gobbed lips curve upward into a smile. She looked down at him, enjoying the feeling of displaying his own cum to him. She felt like it was teasing him, and showing him how little he could do to resist her. 

“Bbbllleeeee.” She blew little bubbles of his cum with her lips, making sure she didn’t let any drop from her mouth. “Bbbbbbbllllleeeeee…See, little Ethan? There’s no use resisting. I can get what I want out of your little body.” Ethan hung there in her hand, expecting more teasing, and too drained to come up with anything distracting to say. She had literally sucked the fight out of him. 

“Mmmmmm, yyeeaaahhhh,” she moaned as she took his cum and swallowed it with an audible gulp, “that was especially tasty, Ethan. Maybe it’s because you’re a younger —”

“What the fuck?!?!” came a new and abrupt voice from down below on the ground. Claraføster was momentarily startled and looked down from her sitting position. Another man was standing in the alley, staring up at the huge, naked giantess who rose twelve and a half feet tall, even as she was sitting down. He looked about as young as Ethan, and was rooted to his spot in total shock. He had been walking down the alley and hadn’t realized that Claraføster was there until he almost ran into her. He had heard her moans of pleasure and the noises she had made with Ethan’s cum, and had looked up. Finally, he had found his voice, and had not been able to help exclaiming in both awe and dismay. 

Claraføster was momentarily caught off guard, and after she got her bearings a second later, she privately rebuked herself for her negligence. She had been so distracted by her conversation with Ethan, and by the exquisite taste of his cum, that she had failed to notice the scent of another human in the alley. 

‘Come on, girl,’ she chastised herself silently, ‘you can’t forget where you are. Vigilance! Always vigilance!’ She remembered the words of one of her Hyrrokkin mentors, and resolved to do better in the future. She turned to the new man, and right then and there she realized something that wet her mouth with anticipation: she had just eaten Ethan’s landäsh—his cum…she would use the human word now, because she liked it…she had just eaten Ethan’s cum, which meant that her mouth was primed for human flesh. With the recently-eaten cum, their skin would take on a whole new flavor in her mouth. She could keep talking to Ethan…AND she could have a lovely meal. This new man had arrived at precisely the right time. 

“Ooohh, you’re perfect,” Claraføster practically purred, and before the man could react she had reached down with her other hand and grabbed him around the waist. 

“W-whaa — ” came the man’s panicked voice, but it was quickly cut off by Claraføster’s tongue — she had brought the man up to her face and thrust her huge tongue into his mouth, completely neutering any sound that tried to get out. With several smart flicks of her fingers, she completely stripped the man down. He hung in her hand, naked and utterly dazed by the speed of her fingers and the size of her body. 

“Sthee, Ethan,” she lisped over at him, as her tongue was still speared into the man’s mouth, “I donnn haff t’ eaaa youu…I caan hafff himm instea…” She laughed open-mouthed at the man and began feeding his head towards her maw. 

“W-w-wait,” cried Ethan, realizing what was about to happen, “N-no, no!! Y-you c-can’t just…just eat him!” 

Claraføster rumbled in laughter. The man was already halfway in her mouth. She had removed her tongue from his mouth and closed her lips around his body. Ethan heard the man’s terrified scream for a split second before her lips sealed all the sound into her mouth. 

“Mmmhmm!” she replied, smiling at Ethan and nodding her head up and down, as if to say “Yeah I can!” As the man’s skin came into contact with her tongue, the traces of Ethan’s cum mixed with it and began to produce the most delectable, zesty flavor. She closed her eyes in pleasure and sucked the man further into her mouth. “Mmmmmm!” she moaned, savoring the man’s taste. 

All Ethan could see were the lower half of the man’s legs, kicking and beating helplessly against her huge plush lips. He could feel his mind cracking — he was witnessing another person get eaten alive, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Claraføster slurped the rest of the man into her mouth and sucked intently on his body for a number of minutes, opening her eyes every once in a while to wink and smile at Ethan. From her perspective, she was simply showing Ethan how she ate humans and enjoyed them. It did not really occur to her that this experience would be utterly traumatizing for Ethan. Even though she took an unusually strong interest in human culture and behavior for a Hyrrokkin, Claraføster was not immune to her upbringing, or what she was. She was a giantess, a member of the Hyrrokkin tribe, and she had been eating humans her whole life. She was desensitized to their feelings, even though she wanted to learn and understand about them more. When it all came down to it, they were still food. 

She felt the man stop moving in her mouth…he had probably passed out, or was just too exhausted to move. She had extracted most of the flavor that she was going to get from him. Tightening up her neck, she pulled the man into her throat and swallowed powerfully, guiding his body all the way down her esophagus. She swallowed two or three more times to fully maneuver his body down to her stomach. All the while she watched Ethan, making wide eyes at him and winking, gauging his reaction. She had never eaten a human in front of another human before. She didn’t know what Ethan would think…maybe he’d be bored? Or maybe impressed? He looked impressed…

Ethan saw Claraføster’s throat expand obscenely as she swallowed the man whole, and the queasiness in his stomach overcame him and he began to dry heave over and over, barely managing to repress a full-on regurgitation. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening — how was it possible?? How was any of this possible?? His heart was hammering away in his chest and his breath was coming in shallow gasps as he watched the bulge of the man’s body disappear completely into her chest. She had swallowed him down. 

Claraføster felt his body enter her stomach. She tightened her abdominal muscles briefly, pulling him completely in. “Aaahhhhh,” she sighed contentedly, leaning back once again into the brick wall. She looked expectantly at Ethan. 

“Y-y-y-you a-ate him!” he managed to stutter, almost crying out. “Y-you k-killed him!” 

“Yes, I ate him,” she said happily, showing him her empty mouth. “And yes, I ended his life, but Ethan…you have to look at it this way: he’s becoming a part of me right now.” 

Ethan looked at her blankly, still shaking in her hand. “Right now,” she repeated, pointing a long elegant finger at her belly, “he’s right there. He’s in my stomach, and my body is dissolving his. I’ll absorb him completely.” She reached out her finger and stroked Ethan’s cheek ever so slightly. “He’ll live on in my body, Ethan. Isn’t that just amazing?” She looked at him elatedly…were those tears in his eyes? What did his wide eyes and open-mouthed expression mean? She blinked and laughed to herself. She didn’t understand humans very well at all, but she was going to learn more tonight. She clucked her tongue happily at Ethan. 

“Well then!” she said, “Now that I’ve got a little taste of you and finished it off with another delicious man, I wanna hear more!”

“M-more?” asked Ethan, his mind shattered by what he had just witnessed. “M-more ab-about what?” 

“Humans, silly little man!” she said brightly. She thought for a moment, and then remembered something she’d been meaning to ask. “Like this Ethan — I’ve always wanted to know: it’s pretty clear what I like to eat…but what’s YOUR favorite food?”


	6. "You're Gonna Be My Pet!"

Ethan felt his body go limp in Claraføster’s giant hand. The fingers that wrapped around his torso were thicker than his arms, and held him gently but firmly. There was no getting away from her, he suddenly realized. There was no escape. She was too big, too quick, and too smart to allow that. And he had just watched her swallow an entire live man whole without thinking twice…and she didn’t even seem to realize or care what effect this violent act would have on him. 

He felt himself go limp in surrender. He had to humor the giant girl’s whims. He had to carry on the conversation with her. What other choice did he have? In his mind, he was already preparing himself for death. Maybe it didn’t hurt so much — or maybe it only hurt for a few seconds…his mind descended into the darkness as he bowed his head in her grasp. 

“Eeeethannnn,” Claraføster whispered down at him, stirring him from his thoughts, “you didn’t answer meeee!” He looked up to see her giant face quite close to his smiling flirtatiously. 

“Wh-whaaa—?” said Ethan indistinctly, finding it quite hard to continue their chat. “W-what was the question?” 

“Your favorite food, Ethan,” said Claraføster softly, smiling down on him. 

“Oh…oh—uh….” stammered Ethan, feeling sick to his stomach again. “I don’t — I d-don’t really know….”

“Oh come on!” said Claraføster brightly, giving her hand a little shake, and causing his entire body to bounce and jerk up and down. “You’ve gotta have a favorite food, Ethan! I’ve seen how you humans love to eat — c’mon, tell me, tell me!” With each “tell me” she gave Ethan another shake. He couldn’t believe how effortlessly she could shake his entire body with a simple movement of her hand. She was incredibly strong, and Ethan was not pleased to realize that she could easily squeeze him into a mushy pulp if she so wished. He needed to give her some kind of answer. 

“Uh, uhh…” Images of food flashed through his mind…watermelon, peanuts, chicken wings…but his mind kept coming back to the image of that poor man’s legs kicking in the air as they stuck out of her mouth…she had smiled and winked at him…this was all so crazy…but food, food! He had to think of something…steak—he liked steak.

“S-steak,” he managed to say. The word sounded odd and flat in the air, and grotesquely wrong. He couldn’t believe that he was having a conversation about food after what he had just seen. 

“Steak,” said Claraføster, creasing her brow, obviously very intrigued. “Steak. Hmmmm, now what is “steak,” Ethan?”

He was about to say “meat from a cow,” but she cut him off. “No! No! Wait!! Don’t tell me! I wanna guess.” Her mischievous eyes creased playfully at the corners as she began thinking out loud: “Hmmmm…steak, steak, steak…it’s little Ethan’s favorite food…hmmmmmm…” And she began looking over Ethan’s naked body in her hand, as if it somehow held some clues that would enable her to find out what “steak” was. She took a long finger and gently prodded his ribs. Ethan flinched. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she said through smiling, pursed lips. She brought her finger and thumb up to Ethan’s head, gathered up a large tuft of his short brown hair, and rubbed it through her fingers, moving them back and forth in opposite directions. It was a simple, benign motion for her — she was barely moving her fingers…and yet from Ethan’s perspective it felt like she was about to pull his hair out by the roots. He sharply drew in his breath. 

“Mmmhmmm,” said Claraføster again, as if feeling his hair was giving her more clues. Suddenly she released his hair and brought him up close to her face. Her head was so huge that it was all he could see now; her nose was right in front of his mouth. He began breathing rapidly in a panic, and as he released his breath he saw that her nostrils were dilating open, widening in tandem with each exhale. He suddenly realized that she was smelling his breath. Her mouth broke into a smile somewhere around his thighs. 

“Just breathe normally, Ethan. I’m liking this game!” He tried to obey her and closed his eyes as he attempted to take deep, measured breaths. 

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* He could hear her nose inhaling his breath close to his face. Although he didn’t know why, the sound of her sniffing him caused a strange stirring somewhere deep in his groin, and his cock started to get hard again. What on earth was the matter with him? 

After another minute or so of sniffing his breath, Claraføster brought him away from her face and held him out in front of her like she had been doing before. 

“Ok Ethan,” she said excitedly. “I have a guess now.” In spite of himself, Ethan suddenly became quite curious what she would say. This giant girl was undoubtedly crazy, he thought, but there was no denying that she was just…gorgeous…and there was something about her…maybe it was her playfulness, her cheery attitude…that drew him in. 

“Uhh…ok. W-what do you th-think it is?” he asked. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she shifted in her sitting position a bit as she speared the right side of her cheek with her tongue, making it bulge outward. She was clearly impressed with herself. 

“Wellll,” she began, “let’s make this even more fun. I’ll tell you the steps I took to get to my answer, and you can tell me if I was going in the right direction or not — does that sound fun, Ethan?” 

He nodded his head mechanically, and as he did he realized something suddenly: this giantess had no idea how terrified he was. She wasn’t toying with him sadistically — she actually thought that they were playing a fun little game together. Ethan had no idea where she came from, or how she had come to grow so big, but it seemed clear that she was unfamiliar with human culture and the norms around human feelings. He looked up at her, with her shining eyes dancing upon him in the low light of the nighttime alley, and felt something warm wash over him…something like…attraction to this man-eating giantess. The freakish setting of their bizarre conversation was compelling him to give up all his control. He had no idea if she would eat him or if they would keep talking until the sun came up or…anything else. He just knew he had to keep her talking. 

“So!” said Claraføster, her hand tightening briefly around Ethan’s body as she gave him a gentle and excited squeeze, “I think it’s pretty safe to say that if something is your favorite food, then you eat it quite often. Is that right?” 

“Y-yes,” said Ethan, who was suddenly wondering how often she ate people. Claraføster nodded smartly and continued. 

“So…I poked your ribs, right?” 

“R-right…”

“Aaannnddd, well…you eat meat, don’t you, Ethan?” 

Her mention of “eating meat” brought back the reality that this woman had just consumed an entire man, and Ethan had to keep his mouth closed to avoid dry heaving. He nodded his head up and down.

Claraføster waited for a moment. “But!” she said suddenly, a touch of playful impatience in her voice, “Don’t you want to know how I know that, Ethan?”

“Ohh! Yes!! Yes!!” stammered Ethan quickly.

“It was your ribs, Ethan,” she said smiling as she nodded her head up and down. “I could tell by feeling in between these little ribs here — ” and she gave them another light prod with her finger, causing Ethan to squirm “—that you frequently eat animals.” She cocked her head as she gave him a crooked smile. “Animal meat goes to the ribs in such a different way, you know.” As if to prove her point, she indicated with her free hand down to her own ribs. Since she was fleshy and voluptuous, Ethan couldn’t see them. Suddenly, though, Claraføster gave a great intake of breath, and her ribcage became immediately visible through her ample flesh. 

Ethan gawked, still fixated on the idea of a dead man being slowly digested in the stomach he was staring at. He was getting better at multi-tasking, however, and he was able to simply marvel at the size of Claraføster’s ribcage. It was as tall as he was, almost six feet, and each curved rib looked to be at least three feet long. 

“You see, Ethan?” said Claraføster, pointing with a long finger to her ribs, caressing them a bit with her finger pad, “these are not the ribs of an herbivore.” She cracked a smile at him as she took her finger from her ribs and danced it through the air back to his ribs, giving them another token stroke. “And neither are these!” She laughed beautifully and softly into the night air. “See, Ethan? You may be tiny compared to me, but we’re not as different as you might think, right?”

“R-right,” said Ethan. He was about to ask her how she knew he ate meat just from touching his ribs, but she seemed satisfied with where the conversation was going and kept talking. 

“And thennn,” she continued, turning Ethan’s body around in her hand as she relished in this step-by-step narrative, “I thought: so, little Ethan eats meat — his favorite food’s gotta be some kind of meat.” She turned him back around to face her. “Know how I know that?” 

“N-no,” said Ethan. “Please, uh…p-please tell me.” 

Claraføster’s face brightened even more as she beamed at him. “Oh my god…sooooo cute,” she cooed. Then she rallied and continued. “I know because I see how much you humans love to eat it! I’ve seen your fields where you keep all those horned rongyäbeasts, and those awful mills where you keep the feathered quisgails.” Ethan didn’t know how, but he immediately knew that she was talking about cows and chickens. She paused a moment and gave him a sudden stern look. “You humans treat your food very badly, you know.” She shook her head sadly. “The poor little things, all cooped up inside…that’s something you need to work on.” 

“Y-yes, yes I know!” said Ethan, “we, uh…we’re trying to make things more humane for animals.”

Claraføster arched her eyebrow. “Humane?” Her rich voice wrapped around the word. “What is “humane,” Ethan?” 

“It—it just means, ah…it means we’re trying to be nicer and, uh…kinder.” 

Claraføster laughed. “Oh, you silly little humans. Coming up with words like that…naming kindness after yourselves.” She brought him up to her face again and gave him a playful little nuzzle. “You little things are quite full of yourselves, aren’t you?” 

“Uhh…y-yeah we are,” Ethan agreed, not feeling comfortable with how close he was to her huge mouth. He had a flashing thought: humans were full of themselves, and this giant girl was full of humans. His stomach turned and he would have retched is he hadn’t kept his mouth shut. 

“So anyway — gosh I get off track when I’m having fun,” said Claraføster, rallying herself, “then I felt your hair, remember?” Ethan did remember how she nearly pulled all his hair out without even realizing. He nodded. 

“It was very fine hair, and very thick and full.” She took a finger and passed it lovingly through his hair. “It’s lovely hair, Ethan,” she said. Despite everything, Ethan couldn’t help but feel a bit of warm pleasure at the compliment and the touch from someone…or something…so beautiful. 

“And,” she continued, “it told me that whatever you eat, you get plenty of iron.” 

Ethan was confused. “Y-you know about iron?” he blurted out. 

Claraføster looked down at him with a scandalized expression. “Do I now about iron?? What kind of question is that, Ethan?!?” Her brow furrowed as her hand tightened around his body. “The Hyrrokkin have known about iron for thousands of years!! What else were we going to make weapons out of to defend ourselves from the Giants of Bellamusa?? Or the wicked mages of Casterlock??”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” said Ethan desperately, “I—I didn’t know, I didn’t know!” Through his fear he was vaguely aware of the word “Hyrrokkin” that she had spoken. Were there…more of her?? 

Claraføster could have kept going, but she suddenly looked down on him sympathetically and loosened her grip on his body. “That’s ok, Ethan,” she said. “We’re both learning about each other here, aren’t we?” She breathed a little, and was momentarily confused. 

“Uhh…uhh…iron?” ventured Ethan helpfully in a small voice. 

“Yes!! Thank you, Ethan!” she said brightly. “So because of your full head of healthy, lovely hair, I knew that you get plenty of iron. I’m still good so far?”

“Yes,” said Ethan, who had no idea how much iron he got or didn’t get. 

“And finally…I smelled your breath,” said Claraføster triumphantly. “That was the part that really gave you away.” 

“H-how, uh. How?”

Claraføster pointed knowingly to her nose, dilating and un-dilating her nostrils in a kind of display. “We Hyrrokkin,” she said slowly and impressively, “have an incredible sense of smell, particularly when it comes to other animals.” She squinted at him in affection. “That’s how I found you tonight, Ethan!”

“Y-you did?” he stuttered, not enjoying the thought of being smelled out like prey. 

“Yes!” she said, smiling. “I smelled you way before I saw you or heard you…and you were making a lot of noise too, weren’t you?” She laughed softly as Ethan faintly remembered drunkenly singing as he stumbled into the alley. Although it could not have been longer than half an hour ago, it seemed like something far off in the past, from another lifetime. 

Claraføster gave a great sniff, her eyebrows going up and down in pleasure as Ethan looked at her, not knowing what to think. 

“I smelled it on your breath, Ethan. You’ve been eating your favorite food tonight.”

“I—I have?” Ethan couldn’t help but feel awkward about disagreeing with her. He had not, in fact, eaten a steak tonight. But he had eaten a burger….was she smelling that, maybe? 

“Well, close enough to it, anyway,” she said, waving her free hand nonchalantly and creating a gust of wind that blew Ethan’s hair all around. “It’s the same animal. Isn’t that right, Ethan?”

He nodded. 

Claraføster nodded her head enthusiastically with him. “And the meat comes from those rongyäbeasts, doesn’t it?” She was almost panting in excitement. 

“Do you mean…do you mean cows?” asked Ethan, and then continued awkwardly as Claraføster gave him a blank look; he hadn’t had to explain what a “cow” was before. “The, uh…the, uh animals with f-four legs and h-hoofs, and they, uh…eat grass and hay and uh…graze in fields — a-and, some of them h-have horns and the, uh, the ones who don’t have —”

“Jügers!” cried Claraføster triumphantly as she grabbed her own breast, and too loudly because she caught herself and clasped her hand over her mouth, giving Ethan a guilty look with her big dark eyes. “I’m sorry!” she whispered, embarrassed through her hand, as she quickly checked the alleyway entrance. Her eyes lingered there for a few moments, and Ethan was reminded of the seriousness and precision at the heart of this giantess’s personality. It could be easy to forget when she was laughing and playing games…but then she had brought her eyes back to him. 

“Sorry!” she said again; Ethan didn’t know why she was apologizing to him, but he took it as a good sign. “I just got really excited there — you just proved that I was right! What do you humans call the rongyäbeasts?”

“Uh…cows,” he said, feeling that his word sounded rather lame next to hers. 

“Cows,” she repeated, and Ethan couldn’t help but feel that the word sounded better in her accent. “Cows, cows, cows…oh Ethan, I love your little human words!” She was scrunching up her face again at him. “They’re tiny and cute, just like you.” There was a slight pause in the conversation, as Ethan didn’t know what to say in response and Claraføster was briefly mesmerized, her eyes lost in his little body. 

She blinked a few times, took a short breath, and continued. “So, your favorite food is…cow, Ethan, huh?” He nodded. “And,” she continued, looking down on him with her eyebrow arched again in knowing playfulness, “I’m guessing that “steak” is a certain way you humans prepare the cow. Is that right?” 

“Y-yes,” said Ethan. This giant girl was astute, that was for sure. He was beginning to worry what would happen after this game was over. 

“And,” she said, sitting up tall and straight, clearly proud of herself, “a “steak” is probably just a slab of…cow meat for roasting. There, did I get it right?” 

“Y-yeah,” said Ethan, impressed despite himself. “H-how did you know how it was p-prepared?” 

Claraføster gave him a knowing smile, cocking her head as she looked down on him. “Your word is very close to an old word from our tribe, steik. It means the same thing, Ethan. Our ancient tribe spoke something very like what you humans call “Old Norse,” or something like that…and in Old Norse, steik means exactly what “steak” is to you!”

Ethan was impressed at her knowledge, but more than anything he was stuck on one detail. “Your…tribe? There’s…there’s more of you?” 

“Of course there are, silly little Ethan! I’m not just alone in the world — I belong to the Hyrrokkin tribe.” 

“Are they—are they, uh…all as…”

“As big as me?” she finished for him, winking. “No, I’m pretty big, even for my tribe. Most of the others are only around 20 feet.”

“Only…o-only 20 feet tall?” Ethan felt his mouth go dry. 

“Mhmmm,” Claraføster nodded her head. 

“A-and do they…do they all…eat…”

“Humans? Yes — that’s all we eat.” 

Suddenly, Claraføster sniffed at the air and directed her eyes upward to the horizon. Ethan’s eyes followed hers. Past the innumerable skyscrapers of the city, he could see the horizon in the distance. At the very spot where the earth met the sky, the slightest bit of a pink glow had developed, heralding morning. 

Claraføster looked back to Ethan. She was studying him hard. He didn’t know what to think or say and simply hung there in her hand, waiting for her to make up her mind. ‘This is it,’ he thought. ‘She’s gonna eat me now.’ He felt strangely calm, a far cry from how he had been feeling much of the time recently. 

She blinked her eyes slowly at him, and as her big eyelids moved a tender smile spread across her face. 

“Ethan,” she breathed at him slowly, “I was going to stay in the city for a few more days, but I’ve decided to do something else.” 

“W-what’s that?” asked Ethan. 

“I’m going to bring you back to my tribe,” she said, smiling. 

“Y-you’re wh-wha….n-no, y-you can’t!” he said, starting to panic. “Y-you all w-will j-just, just eat me, a-and —”

But Claraføster had gently moved the tip of her finger over his mouth, silencing his protests as her fingers wrapped securely around him. 

“Shhhhhh, little Ethan, shhhhhhhh,” she breathed down on him. After a minute or so he had stopped squirming and attempting to cry out through her finger. 

“I’m not going to eat you, Ethan,” she said down to him softly. “And I won’t let any of my tribe eat you either. You’re too cute.” Her fingers tightened a bit on his body as she stood up, as the pink streak on the horizon became more pronounced. She suddenly brought his body up to her face and gave him a hearty lick all down his midsection, causing his cock to stir in the early morning air. It felt cool on his body, now that he was moist with her saliva. 

“But,” said Claraføster determinedly, holding his body three feet from her face and staring deep into his eyes. “You belong to me now, Ethan. You’re gonna be my pet!”


	7. The Journey Back Home

Ethan certainly had not expected this sudden turn in events. And even though Claraføster had removed her fingertip from his mouth, he was unable to utter any response — he had been struck dumb. His mind briefly shot to a few of his friends and his coworkers; they would have no idea what had happened to him. He didn’t really have much family to speak of, but his friends and the people he worked with would surely be worried. They would report him missing…there would be police searches…his face on posters. It all seemed so insane and flashed through his mind like lightning, but he had no time to ponder the implications of his shocking fate, because Claraføster was speaking again. 

“Now, little Ethan, I need you do something that will probably scare you. But it’s very important that you do exactly as I say — otherwise you might not survive the journey back to my tribe. Can you trust me, Ethan?

He didn’t feel like he had much choice, so he nodded his head. 

“Good!” said Claraføster brightly, squeezing his body lovingly with her hand. Her next words hit Ethan like a ton of bricks. “I need you to crawl into my mouth.” 

“W-what?!” Ethan immediately put up his hands as he instinctively shook his head from side to side. His whole body began to shake. There was no way he could do this, not after he had witnessed her literally swallow an entire man alive not more than an hour before. 

Claraføster yawned open her huge mouth and pointed inside it. “Right in there,” she said. “I’ll keep my mouth closed during the journey. You can hold onto my teeth to make yourself feel better, but even if I start to feel you sliding down I’ll close up my throat so that you’ll be safe and sound.” The way she was talking, Claraføster obviously was enthusiastic about this idea…her eyes were lit up and she was smiling splendidly. Clearly, she was looking forward to having him in there. 

Ethan’s mouth had gone dry once again, but he was able to collect himself and find his words. “B-but how…what if…what if you just…g-get hungry on the way and d-decide to…to eat me?” 

Claraføster brought Ethan up close to her face to emphasize what she was about to say. All he could see was her creamy white skin, her elegant cheekbones, and her huge, beautiful, hazel eyes. 

“Ethan,” she said softly. “You’re the reason why we’re going back to my tribe. Why would I eat you if I could just stay here in the city for a few more days and eat my fill?” She brought him away from her face a little and blinked seriously at him. “Now is the time for you to trust me, Ethan. Once you trust me, you’ll realize that you have nothing, nothing at all to worry about.” 

She extended her long tongue and gave him one more lick, from his crotch all the way up to his chin. She moaned as she did. “Mmmmm, Ethan — I’ve taken such a liking to you. I think you’re just absolutely precious. I would be so sad if you were eaten.” She winked at him, and he saw her eyes twinkle briefly. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re tasty, little pet.” She laughed softly and then suddenly broke her eyes away from him and stood up. Her head was barely hidden by the alleyway buildings. She sniffed the air for a few moments, and Ethan realized that he was beginning to hear the tell-tale signs of morning human activity; he could hear the distant rumble of cars, and even, he thought, the far-off calls of human voices. He suddenly wondered how on earth this giantess was going to be able to escape the city unnoticed. She was huge — how could it be possible that no one would see her? 

Claraføster brought him up to her face again. She was solemn now, and Ethan realized that she took the task of leaving unseen very seriously indeed. He felt himself begin to trust her. 

“Ok, Ethan,” she said sincerely, “it’s time. You ready to go in?” She pointed to her mouth again.

He nodded his head again. She smiled and gave him an enormous half-body kiss. “Good. Thank you so much for trusting me, little Ethan. It makes me feel so happy and warm inside.” Even though Ethan felt like he was stuck in a surreal world where he was scared beyond measure, he could feel a little warmth of his own slowly spread around inside him. The thought of making this beautiful giantess feel happy gave him…the strangest feeling of satisfaction. 

But it was all too real now. She was opening up her mouth…wide, wide, and wider still. Ethan couldn’t believe how huge and cavernous it was, even for a 26-foot tall giantess like herself. She pointed with a long finger straight into her mouth, as she brought his naked body up to the yawning opening. Ethan’s heart was beating fast as he stared down inside the expanding void. Her surprisingly sweet breath came up from her depths and tussled his hair and made his eyes water…the inside of her cheeks rose up curved on either side of her mouth, glistening, undulating, living walls of deep red. Her tongue was lying in wait, splayed and flattened out, ready to receive him. He looked far back and saw her uvula, which was quivering slightly and hung down from her soft palate, as big as a couch pillow. 

He hesitated in fear, not believing that he was about to do this, but Claraføster was pushing him gently and insistently inside. 

“In you go, Ethan,” she breathed softly. She had turned him around and was beginning to insert him feet-first. Ethan’s breath quickened and his heart beat even faster when he felt the warm bumps of her taste buds tickling his feet. She was pushing him in slowly, and as she did she was humming deeply, pleasantly, sending vibrations throughout his entire body. Ethan realized that she was making these noises in an attempt to calm him, to soothe him. 

More of his body slid in — his legs, his midsection…he felt his penis grate softly over her bottom teeth, and he noticed that despite the crazy weirdness of the situation, he had an erection. As the rest of his body went into her mouth, he felt the innumerable bumps of her cherry-pit-sized taste buds titillate his skin, and he thought that maybe this might have been a good idea after all. 

After less than a minute he was fully in her mouth. His body didn’t quite fill her mouth, but it certainly was a bit of a tight fit. He didn’t have much room to move around, and he noticed with some trepidation that his feet and lower legs were partially fed down her throat. Claraføster kept her mouth open. 

“Aaaa yuuuu guuddd ‘nnnnn theeerreee, E-thaaaa?” she asked with some difficulty. Apparently she found her own speech funny, because she started to chuckle a bit, which to Ethan now sounded with a thunderous booming in his ears. 

“Y-yes!” he called out of her open mouth, raising his voice so that she could hear him. “Yes! I’m — I’m safe inside!” 

“Mmmm, guuuuuddd,” she said, her tongue curving up briefly to block his vision as she pronounced the "d." Her voice sent more pleasing vibrations through his body. “Graaa ‘ntuuu maa teefff.”

“What?” asked Ethan, unable to understand what she had said. He was also distracted by how good her hot, moist mouth felt on his body. 

“Graa ‘ntuuu —” she started again, but then thought better of it and reached her fingers into her mouth. She felt around until she found what she was after: his hands. She grabbed both of them with her fingers and placed them on the tops of her lower teeth. Ethan understood — she had wanted him to grab onto her teeth. He did so, marveling at how big they were: they were the smallest teeth in her mouth, and yet they were still the size of water bottles. 

“O-ok! I’m — I’m holding on now!” called Ethan.

“Mmmm,” said Claraføster in assent, and she gave him an appreciative suck, her tongue rippling happily underneath his chest, his midsection, his cock, and his legs. Ethan couldn’t believe it — here he was, completely inside the mouth of a giantess who he had seen eating another man whole, and he…didn’t feel nearly as afraid as he had expected to. He was actually…starting to trust this girl. And what’s more, the feeling of the inside of her mouth all across his body was overwhelmingly erotic. It was a completely new experience — his entire body felt like it was getting rubbed, massaged, licked, sucked, and tickled all at once. His brain lit up over and over with new sensation after new sensation; he was discovering feelings that had previously been impossible, inaccessible, and he was discovering them all at once. 

Claraføster produced a long finger in front of her open mouth and, ever so gently, reached it in and pet Ethan on the head. “Mmmmm,” she hummed again, setting him at ease with the confident, low vibrations of her vocal cords. Ethan could feel them fluttering and pulsating not too far beneath his feet, and he felt yet another jolt of energy go through his erect cock. 

“Mmm-kaaaay!” she said suddenly, her voice raised a bit in anticipation. She gave Ethan one last reassuring pet and closed her mouth. Ethan’s world was suddenly complete darkness — moist, wet, stuffy, sweet-smelling darkness. 

Claraføster sucked Ethan’s body gently, tenderly, as she looked out over the brightening horizon, which was getting pinker and pinker by the second. She took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out again. She wasn’t sure how the Hyrrokkin were going to react to her bringing Ethan home with her, but in this moment she didn’t care. A lot of them already thought she was odd — and even reckless — to be living in the city so much. Most of her kind were content to live in or close to their ancient and ancestral tribal grounds, which were way out in the remote country, hidden from human view. But she was part of the new guard, a group of younger Hyrrokkin who were more adventurous and who were not afraid to go into urban areas to hunt. She shook her head to herself, imagining the shocked reactions that some of the older Hyrrokkin were sure to have when they saw Ethan crawling out of her mouth.

As she scanned the skyscraper landscape, preparing her escape from the city, she wasn’t even sure how some of the younger Hyrrokkin were going to react. It didn't matter, though. She had made up her mind and was sticking to it — she had become rather attached to Ethan, even though they had only spoken for a short while. What’s more, she knew her attachment was partially selfish; she simply wanted to learn more about humans, and Ethan was a perfect source of information. And….he was just so…freaking cute. She felt little pangs of pleasure ping and jolt in her pussy as she thought about his tiny little ears and his little nose, and his short little crop of brown hair, and his tiny little fingers, and his…she could go on and on. 

‘What a perfect little pet,’ she thought to herself as she spotted a perfect route out of the city. ‘And he’s all safe and sound in my mouth. Mmmmmmm.’ She positively purred in pleasure as her tongue billowed and curled gently about his little body. It didn’t matter how they would react — she would deal with that situation when she had to. Right now, she had to focus on getting home. She straightened herself up in the early morning air, and set her eyes straight ahead on her path. She geared up all her momentum for her exit, and with a sudden shot of blazing speed, she was away. 

Safe inside her mouth, Ethan felt the powerful force of her sudden acceleration, and he had to hold on extra tightly to her teeth to keep from sliding into the back of her mouth. After a few seconds, though, his body stabilized in her mouth and he was able to hold on more comfortably without feeling like he might go down her throat at any moment. It was certainly a strange feeling, being completely enclosed inside of her mouth. He had nothing whatsoever to compare it to. He briefly wondered if this is what it was like to be inside of a womb, but he quickly dismissed the idea. 

‘Wombs are filled with fluid,’ he reminded himself, and even though his body felt squeezed on all sides by her tongue and her soft smooth cheeks, he had no trouble breathing. The arch of her mouth rose high enough above him that he didn’t feel too claustrophobic. He could feel a distant and persistent thudding going through the flesh that held him — he realized that she was running. But even as huge as she was, the thudding was not nearly as heavy as he would have expected. She certainly did move lightly on her feet. 

Ethan wondered how it could be possible that no one would see her. True, it was still quite early in the morning and most people were still asleep in their beds, but he had heard quite clearly the sound of morning traffic — there were plenty of people out and about by this time. How could she possibly be sneaking by them unseen, as huge as she was? After what seemed like several minutes (time was beginning to warp the longer he was inside her mouth), Ethan came to the conclusion that she was running…extremely fast. Inhumanly fast. The thudding had become quicker, and, almost paradoxically, lighter. She was building up speed, and at the same time her feet seemed to be touching the ground with even more agility and delicacy. It was almost as if…she was beginning to fly across the terrain.

Ethan shook his head. If this past night had taught him anything, it was that everything he had once believed and taken for granted was false. Whatever was happening outside, he somehow trusted that this giantess knew what she was doing. Still gripping her teeth, but with less urgency now, he settled into the warm embrace of her mouth, and after a short time he became quite comfortable. Periodically, she would suck on him gently in reassurance, and he would feel her tongue indicate itself up slowly from its position underneath his body. The tip of her tongue would grope about and find his face — and she would lightly, smoothy, spear him in the face with its tip. Then it would travel down his body, touching his neck, wrapping around his shoulders and arms, and caressing down his chest, until it would stop and rest at his erect cock, tickling it playfully. 

Ethan could not help but utter groans of pleasure whenever her tongue would play with his penis, and whenever he would moan, Claraføster would hum a moan of her own in response, filling his ears with moist, erotic rumbling. 

He realized that she was playing with him even as she ran — this realization felt enormously comforting, since it told Ethan that this giantess was in complete control of the situation, enough to tease him and enjoy his body in her mouth. The minutes kept on passing by….his world was only her. Every breath she took, every movement of her tongue, every soft undulation of her cheeks…it all surrounded him completely, cradled him, overcame him. His body began to feel less like an individual body and more like an accessory to her much larger and more powerful being. Every taste bud bump and lubricious wetness he felt on his naked skin, every sweet musky scent in his nostrils, every rumbling and humming sound in ears, and every syrupy salty taste in his mouth — all of it was her, and only her. She was utterly overwhelming every sense he had, making him hers. Even though he still recoiled at the idea of being her “pet,” he was slowly beginning to realize that his power of choice had been completely taken away….and that his utter abdication of power may not….actually…be such a horrible thing. Claraføster’s presence was infiltrating him, domesticating him, and making him understand that it was best to submit to her. He was by no means tamed yet, but this journey in her mouth was certainly the beginning of his long, long road to accepting what he could not yet understand: that we was hers now. 

The minutes seemed to blend into hours, and Ethan began to get so comfortable in the warm dark wetness of Claraføster’s mouth that he started to get sleepy. He knew that he couldn’t fall asleep, though. The fear of getting accidentally swallowed alive was still prominent in his mind, even though he was surprised at how little he was worrying about it now. Though he did not realize it, his lack of worry was a symptom of his growing submission to Claraføster.

After what seemed like hours, Ethan realized that the steady thudding, which had been going on for so long that it had become almost mesmerizing, had ceased. His heart skipped a beat as the reality of his situation came rushing back to him: had they arrived? Where were they? When she opened her mouth, what would he see? Many such questions began to swirl around in his brain, and he had to take several deep breaths of Claraføster’s sweet, moist air to calm himself. She definitely had a distinct smell to her breath — it was undeniably sweet, almost like the smell of brown sugar caramelizing in a pan. He suddenly remembered that below his feet, and down the tube of her throat, another human being was lying dead and being digested. He had a moment of panic and revulsion, but already, strangely, he was not nearly as bothered by this obviously horrific fact. What was happening to him? What had she done to him, to set him at ease in such an indisputably nightmarish scenario? 

He couldn’t really think why — the only thing he knew was that the more time he spent in this young giantess’s mouth, the more he trusted her. She had said that he was safe — she had said that she wasn’t going to eat him. And she hadn’t. 

An ocean of brightness suddenly blinded him, and he felt an equally sudden whoosh of cool fresh air wash across his body. She was opening her mouth. He only realized at this point how wet he was: he was positively glistening with her saliva. He saw two of her huge fingers reach in and pluck his body from her mouth. A squelching sound accompanied his exit from her gaping maw, and he could feel the strands of her saliva clinging in long ropes to his body as she pulled him out. His cock was as hard as ever, and now pointed directly at her face as she held him up in front of her beaming face. 

“Welcome home!” she said excitedly, and she sucked the strands of saliva that clung to him back into her mouth, giving him the sudden sensations of innumerable snakes crawling quickly over his skin and vanishing as soon as they had appeared. She turned him around so that he could see, and his mouth dropped open. He was looking at a rugged landscape that was littered with massive rocks…boulders…that were dozens of feet high. He could see that the boulders were decorated with intricate carvings. A large cave yawned open darkly to the left, and all around the wild landscape huge trees grew with wide overarching branches that were hung heavy with colorful fruits. Ethan had never seen any place like this. He had seen pictures of the Scottish Highlands, and the boulders and the overall wildness of the landscape made him think of that…but the huge trees…and their strange multicolored fruits….and the huge cave to the left…the bright, luscious green grasses…and the surreal coolness of the air that blew in dulcet breaths around his naked body….it was all utterly strange to him — he knew that he was in a foreign country, somewhere that perhaps no human had ever ventured before. 

But almost as soon as he noticed all these things, he noticed huge movements…and there they were…the other giantesses…coming towards them. He could see at least ten of them walking — they moved purposefully, gracefully, their huge hips swaying in the savory morning air. His mouth went dry again: they were so beautiful, just like her. He felt another whoosh of air go by his still-glistening body on the right, and he saw that Claraføster had raised her hand in salutation to her oncoming kin. 

“Look!” he heard her excited voice travel through the air. “Look what I’ve brought back!”


	8. The Home of the Hyrrokkin

“Claraføster!” came one of the giantess’s voices. It was so loud and wild-sounding that it caught Ethan by surprise and made him wince as he hung in the air, prone in Claraføster’s hand. “How many of them have you been eating!? You’re taller than when I saw you last!” 

“Haha, well I might have grown a little bit, Grýla,” laughed Claraføster, trilling the “r” delightfully with her tongue behind her front teeth. “I have been eating more than my share these past few days.” 

“So you come back home just to rub it in our faces to show much better you’ve been eating, huh?” grinned Grýla, but then she stopped dead in her tracks as the grin fell off her face. She had gotten close enough to see Ethan. 

“She always was an overachiever!” laughed Hati, another Hyrrokkin who was approaching. “She was taller than the rest of us when we were little, she was taller when she left, and now she’s taller still! Come on Claraføster, won’t you give it a rest? You’re bigger than us — we get it!” 

“I’ll never stop! Hahahaha!!” quipped Claraføster, throwing her head back and giving a fake power-hungry laugh. But Ethan could see that Hati's countenance, like Grýla’s, had suddenly and completely changed — she had seen him too. Both giantesses looked to be around 20 years old, fresh and stunningly beautiful, and even though they were a good 5 or 6 feet shorter than the giantess who held him, Ethan could tell that these two stood around 20 feet tall. It was unnerving enough to have one of these megalithic females looking at him wide-eyed, but now that there were two of them, Ethan was beginning to feel like the intensity of their eyes was burning his naked and exposed skin. The only thing that kept him from completely losing control was the knowledge that Claraføster was holding him, that she was keeping him safe. It also didn’t hurt to realize that she was definitely taller than these other two, and larger all around. Grýla and Hati were no slouches when it came to curves, as the protrusion of their breasts and the luscious flow of their hips showed, but Claraføster was clearly in a class of her own.

Claraføster had opened her mouth to address the fact that she was holding Ethan when another voice spoke first. 

“It’s about time you came home, young one!” They all turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Great,” muttered Claraføster under her breath. She hadn’t expected to see her mother just yet — she had been counting on introducing Ethan to her friends first and seeing her mother afterward. This was certainly going to complicate the process of integrating Ethan into the tribe — she loved her mother, but there was no question that there was a divergence between them when it came to certain traditions. Ymir was a conservative Hyrrokkin, who had strongly disapproved of Claraføster’s decision to go live and hunt in human cities. She believed, to an almost religious degree, in the sovereignty of the Hyrrokkin tribe, and fiercely resisted any potential threats to their self-rule. Traditionalist Hyrrokkin like Ymir saw humans, with their ever-expanding populations and progressing technology, as an increasing threat to the Hyrrokkin’s way of life. Claraføster had no illusions — it was going to be a challenging chore to convince her mother to let her keep Ethan as a pet. But she had come of age a year ago — she was 234 lunar cycles old! Even if her mother disapproved of her choices, she had lost the power over what she could and couldn’t do. She turned around to face her mother, ignoring for the moment her two friends’ gaping expressions at the human clutched in her hand. 

“Hello mother,” said Claraføster, making an effort to sound as pleasant as possible. “I thought I’d pay a visit. I…I brought something back with me.”

“Did you?” asked Ymir, approaching the group. “If it’s another one of those little human artifacts, Claraføster….one of those, uh…what did you bring back last time…another one of those...doors or a…one of those twirly-things shaped like a tiny mushroom…?”

“An umbrella,” said Claraføster flatly.

“Yes, one of those,” continued Ymir, approaching. “Any of those little human devices…now, Claraføster, I know you’re just fascinated by them, but I told you before — I’m not interested. You may think it’s a good idea to blend with human society and study them — ”

“I’m not blending, mom,” said Claraføster, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

“Well, whatever it is you’re doing,” said Ymir, with a wave of her hand, “I don’t have to tell you again that I think it’s a bad idea for our two…societies…to….to…” But Ymir had slowed down, because she too had seen Ethan. She looked at him silently for a moment, almost as if she could not believe that what she was seeing was real. Ethan wished that he could have gone back inside Claraføster’s mouth — at least then he wouldn’t feel so horribly scrutinized by these giantesses, whose expressions were not exactly putting him at ease. Grýla and Hati were looking at him like he was a particularly curious animal, and Ethan felt that he could see something like a mischievous kind of hunger behind the curiosity in their eyes. He felt almost certain that if either one of them had come across him when they were alone, then they would have wasted no time in swallowing him whole, perhaps after extracting the cum from him to sweeten the meal. Their expressions were imposing enough.

But Ymir’s face was positively terrifying as she looked wide-eyed at him. She was definitely older than the other giantesses there — she was Claraføster’s mother, after all. But Ethan didn’t actually think she looked that much older. If Claraføster was 19, then her mother looked like she was in her mid-30’s. The lines and shadows of age had begun to show in her face, but her complexion was still bright and fresh, far more lively and vigorous and youthful than Ethan would have ever expected from someone who was Claraføster’s mother. Her body was lithe and beautifully curved, a bit more heavy in the rear than either Grýla or Hati, and her breasts were certainly bigger as well. Ethan couldn’t help but think that one of Ymir’s breasts was more massive than than his entire body. She was a bit taller than the others too — at 22 feet, it was clear that part of the reason for Claraføster’s height was genetic. But Claraføster was taller, and bigger, than all of them, including her mother. She lived on a city diet, after all, and the richer food showed in her superior height and curves. 

“What in the name of Frigg!” cried Ymir, when she found her voice. “What is that, Claraføster!?”

“What does it look like, mom?” she answered defiantly, turning to face her mother squarely as she drew herself up. “It’s a human.” 

“But…but what is it doing here?!” stammered Ymir, clearly beside herself. 

“I brought it back with me!” said Claraføster brightly, smiling as she extended a finger to pet Ethan’s hair. He felt the large pad of her finger at the back of his head, and involuntarily leaned back into her touch. More than ever, he knew that his survival depended on her protection, and this knowledge made him feel more deferential and pet-like toward her than he could have imagined previously. As she pet him, he almost whined out in pleasure, but he kept his mouth closed, thinking it best to not make any sounds at all for the moment. 

“Mmmm it certainly is cute,” muttered Grýla, grinning as put her hands on her knees and peered down into Ethan’s face. Her blond-brown hair was done up in an elaborate series of dreadlocks, and as she peered in, Ethan saw that she was wearing a collection of jewelry that shivered and jangled lightly with every movement she made. She wore a white necklace…of small spherical things…and she had a white ornament in her nose, and white ornaments dangling from earrings that hung down several feet from her ears. As she leaned in closer, Ethan felt his blood run cold. The necklace was made of tiny skulls…human skulls…dozens of them. The white ornament in her nose was almost certainly a human femur…and the white earrings that dangled from her ears were undeniably human ribcages. 

Ethan felt himself start to get faint — why had Claraføster brought him here?? This was an absolute nightmare! He was going to get eaten for sure!! But even as his mind started to crack all over again, he remembered that there were certain things that just didn’t occur to her. It had not crossed her mind that he might have been horrified to be in her mouth after watching her literally swallow another man alive. And she hadn’t swallowed him, had she? She had kept him alive, because she thought he was cute and liked him and wanted to keep him as her pet. He took several deep breaths as he took solace in the warm feeling of her hand encircling his body. As long as she had him, he was safe. 

“Isn’t he?!” chirped Claraføster happily. “I was gonna eat him, but he kept talking to me and we had such a nice conversation and I thought he was just the cutest little thing, so I decided to keep him.”

“You what!?” cried Ymir.

“You heard me, mom,” said Claraføster, doing her best not to sound annoyed. She turned back to her two friends. “Besides,” she said, a sly smile crawling across her face, “I tasted his landäshmend and…mmmMmmm!! Some of the sweetest, richest I’ve ever had!” Despite his present situation, Ethan felt himself actually swelling with internal pride at her words. 

“Really!?” said Hati, excitedly leaning in as well. “I’ve never had any before — could I taste him too?” 

“You’ve never had landäshmend?!” asked Grýla incredulously. “No way — I thought you had!” 

“It was only the clear stuff before the real landäshmend, the white stuff, came out!” said Hati, shaking her head. “I’ve never had the real thing before!”

“Well then, you’re in for a treat!” said Claraføster excitedly. “I brought him back as my pet, but I don’t see why you two can’t try him too.” She shook her finger playfully at her friends. “The only rule is that you can’t eat him!” 

“Claraføster!” came Ymir’s voice, “This is unacceptable! We cannot have a human living here amongst our tribe! It goes against every tradition we’ve ever had!” Claraføster looked with wide-eyed irritation at her two friends, who returned her look as their eyebrows went up and they shrugged their shoulders. Apparently they were used to this contentious mother-daughter dynamic. 

“And it’s dangerous!” continued Ymir, not paying her daughter’s vexation any heed. “What if it has a way of contacting other humans, hmmm? Have you thought about that? What if it had some kind of special technology that lets it tell the other humans where we are? It could lead to the downfall of our tribe, Claraføster! And I will not stand for it!” 

“Well, mom,” said Claraføster, now fully incensed, “thank Odin that you’re not the leader here, and thank Odin that I’m of age and old enough to do what I want without your approval. I want to keep Ethan as my pet and that’s that.

“E-ethan!?” choked Ymir. “Y-you’ve…you’ve given it a name!?”

“No, mom!” she said, leaning her head back as she rolled her eyes. “That’s what his name was…before I met him. I talked to him, see? I actually engaged him in a conversation.”

Ymir mouthed words, but nothing more came out. She was clearly at a loss — she had become accustomed to her daughter doing unusual things, like choosing to spend most of her time in human cities and the like, but nothing had prepared her for Claraføster actually bringing back a human to their tribal land to keep…as a pet!! The whole notion was ludicrous, and, to Ymir, it went totally contrary to what the Hyrrokkin stood for. They were a proud, independent tribe, the last remnants of a once-mighty confederation of giantess societies. The only reason why they continued to exist was because they lived apart from humanity, in a land almost impossible for human to access on their own. For Ymir, and the more traditional members of the Hyrrokkin tribe, any kind of assimilation with humanity spelled the doom of their species. The humans were too numerous, and their technology had become too advanced — the Hyrrokkin survived because the humans didn’t know about them. And now Claraføster had broken that ancient custom, that sacred trust between them. Ymir was not going to stand for it. 

“W-well,” she stammered after a few moments more of silence, “I—I cannot abide this, Claraføster. I must tell Freya.” 

“Go ahead, tell her, said Claraføster confidently. She had expected nothing less from her mother, and she was prepared to explain herself in front of Freya, the leader of their tribe. “But when you do tell her, mother, don’t make up lies about Ethan, ok?”

“I will tell her only what I see,” said Ymir, glaring hard at Ethan. 

“So don’t tell her that he has some kind of tracking device in him, because he doesn’t. Right Ethan?”

He nodded his head quickly, feeling utterly overwhelmed by participating at all in such a conversation, even if it was nonverbally. 

“And he’s not going not escape,” continued Claraføster, counting off the bullet points on the fingers of her free hand. Ethan couldn’t help but marvel again at their size — each one was nearly as thick as his legs. “First of all,” continued Claraføster, “he has nowhere to go. He has no idea where we are and there’s no way he could make it back home even if he were to escape. Second, look at these little legs! Do you think he could get far on these little things before I smelled him out?” She tickled the his calves with her huge fingers. 

“And third, he doesn’t even want to escape! He likes being my pet. Isn’t that right, little Ethan?” She brought him up to her face as she spoke these words, and pursed her lips at him in a playful pout, her eyebrows going up and down as her tongue slowly darted out here and there suggestively. He nodded his head once again vigorously. 

“Go ahead, little thing, tell her,” said Claraføster, nodding her head at him as she turned his body to face Ymir. “Tell my mom you like being my pet.” All of this was quite surreal to Ethan, who nonetheless felt that it was fairly simple what he had to do. What choice did he have? And besides, there was no doubt that he was attracted to Claraføster…drawn to her…and, for all intents and purposes, her captive. He tried to look Ymir in the eyes, but he just couldn’t. Her stare was too powerful, too vicious, too cruel. She had spent a lifetime consuming human beings for sustenance, and the way that she looked at him cut straight through his flesh to his bones. He knew that, if given the opportunity, she wouldn’t hesitate to devour him alive. He suddenly felt sick, but he tightened his abdomen and spoke as loudly as he could. 

“I…I…l-like being her….her p-pet!” he said as clearly as he could, though he realized that his body had started to shake in fear. 

“It’s shaking,” said Ymir, ignoring his words as she looked at Ethan. “Why is it shaking?” 

“Because you’re scaring him, mom!” said Claraføster. “That’s what humans do when they’re afraid!” 

“Oh, I remember reading about that in one of the ancient tomes!” piped up Grýla excitedly. “I remember it said something about petting them and blowing warm air on them…how that’s supposed to help — can I try it?”

“Sure, go ahead!” said Claraføster, grinning. Grýla extended out her own huge finger and ran it roughly down Ethan’s front, from the base of his neck and down his chest, to his cock. She clearly wasn’t used to handling humans tenderly, because her clumsy attempt at petting did nothing but knock the wind out of him. And to make matters worse, as he gasped for air, he was met by an onrush of fierce hot air as Grýla blew straight into his face. His body arched backward from the powerful force of her stream, his hair flew back, and he was forced to close his eyes as he felt specks of her hot spittle sting his skin. Grýla may have meant well, but she clearly had no practice or experience in treating humans gently. 

Claraføster burst out laughing. “No!” she said, her body shaking with laughter, “No Grýla, not like that! Stop, stop! You’ve gotta actually be gentle, see? He’s super fragile — so if you’re gonna blow on him it’s gotta be like this.” She pursed her lips into an “o” and blew a soft, cool stream of air directly at Ethan. He felt the drops of Grýla’s spittle rapidly cool on his skin, and he unconsciously shivered in pleasure as his skin rose to attention in goosebumps. Unlike her friends, Claraføster certainly knew what she was doing. 

“Aww he’s soooo adorable,” said Hati, peering closely at him. “And look at his little penis there — it’s rising up! Ooooo is he about to shoot his landäshmend?! I want some! I wanna try it!” 

“He’s not quite at that point yet, I don’t think,” said Claraføster, petting Ethan gently. “But we can certainly milk him here in a little bit! I’ll show you two all the techniques I’ve learned.”

“Excellent!” said Hati, clapping her hands (which hurt Ethan’s ears). “I’ve been reading a lot about landäshmend extraction recently, so there’s some things I wanna try too!” 

“You girls can do what you like,” said Ymir, turning to leave, “but I have to go tell Freya about this. I’m sorry, Claraføster…I’m not trying to take away your fun. But there are some things…some lines…that I simply cannot tolerate being crossed.”

“You have to do what you think is right, mom,” said Claraføster, nodding. “And so do I. I’ve been meaning to bring this up for awhile -- I think it’s high time that we reevaluate our relationship with humans. I want to learn more about them — I think they’re super cute, and even though we eat them I don’t see why we shouldn’t keep a few as pets, just so we can enjoy them and learn more about how they behave.” 

“Well,” said Ymir, sighing, “I cannot agree with that, Claraføster. We’ll see what Freya has to say. And then maybe a forum will be held. In the meantime, if I hear that you’ve let it escape — ”

“It…he won’t mom, ok?” said Claraføster. “Just, please trust me on that point, at least? Besides, I’m gonna have Grýla and Hati with me — we’re gonna be totally focused on him, right girls?” 

“Oh yes!” said Hati, bouncing up and down so that the earth shook a little as she peered in closely at Ethan, winking at him. 

“Don’t worry Ymir — he’s not going anywhere,” said Grýla, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Well ok then,” said Ymir, still shaken by this unwelcome new visitor. “I will see you girls later. And it’s good to see you again, Claraføster, even if…if…”

“It’s good to see you too, mom,” said Claraføster, nodding her head, indicating that she should go. Ymir nodded slightly, gave Ethan one more cold impersonal stare, and left. 

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” said Hati, turning to Claraføster. 

“Yeah, that could have gone a lot worse,” said Claraføster. “I wasn’t expecting to see her so soon, but…yeah, I’m kinda glad to have all that out of the way, at least for the time being.”

“Are you worried about Freya?” asked Grýla.

“Actually, no,” said Claraføster. “I think Freya might actually side with me on this one.”

“And what if she doesn’t?” asked Grýla, with an odd gleam in her eye as she looked down at Ethan. He felt himself start to panic again…what would happen, after all, if his protector was overruled by this…this matriarch? Would that be it for him? Would they eat him?? 

“Well…let’s not think about that just yet,” said Claraføster warmly, petting Ethan’s bare back gently with her index finger. “This little guy’s already scared enough — let’s not make it worse.” She brought Ethan up to her face and looked straight into his eyes. He could not help but be reassured by her face, her body, her energy, the smell of her breath…everything about her. She was just such a luscious, sensuous creature…and even though she ate people, she had ceased to look at Ethan as food. The way her eyes sparkled at him as she held him up to her face reminded him of the way humans looked at their beloved dogs or cats. She brought him closer to her face as she closed her eyes and gently nuzzled him with her nose. His cock sprang to attention — he couldn’t help it. She was too big, too beautiful, too overpowering, for him to not have a reaction. 

“Oooo look, it’s going up again!” said Hati excitedly, pointing to his penis. She and Grýla looked in hungrily, utterly fascinated, their eyes betraying their desire to milk him. 

“Yes it is,” laughed Claraføster. “Let’s go to the hot springs — I’ll show you two how to milk him there, and you can both try out some of those techniques you were talking about.” 

They heartily agreed, and all began walking toward the wide mouth of the huge cave that yawned open before them. Ethan swallowed nervously, marveling at how, despite the unthinkable craziness of his current situation, his cock was harder than it had ever been.


	9. The Caves

Ethan tried to relax in Claraføster’s hand as she effortlessly carried him through the expansive mouth of the cave. The opening must have been well over 30 feet high, but Ethan could see that Claraføster’s head was only a few feet below its highest point. Grýla and Hati accompanied them in tow, staring shamelessly and hungrily down at Ethan all the while. In that moment, he could not have been happier to be in Claraføster’s grasp. These other two giantesses were mysteries to him, and he was not able to shake off the thought that, if left to their own devices, they would make him cum a few times, play around with him for awhile, and then ultimately eat him. By this point, at least, he had come to trust in Claraføster completely. He genuinely believed that she saw him as her little pet, and, in this strange, dangerous new place, he took unbelievable solace in this belief. Ethan currently didn’t have the mental time or energy to reflect on the psychology of his own situation, but if he had, he might have noticed that something dramatic was happening: he was actually coming to embrace his role as a human pet. Mere hours ago (which at this point seemed like a lifetime away), when he was drunkenly peeing in that alleyway, he could never have imagined that he would be able to feel so safe and so…good in such a subservient, submissive role. 

But, then again, he could never have imagined at the time that such a being as Claraføster could exist. She made the whole transition seemingly straightforward and fluid, from an independent adult human to an utterly subordinate animal…a pet. Her incredible height, her staggeringly voluptuous size, and the effortless strength of her limbs and fingers gently and inexorably coerced his physical submission, but it was the way that she looked at him, the way that she treated him, that truly solidified his pet status. She could have easily eaten him hours ago, and she nearly had. She could have swallowed him down her enormous throat, after forcing him to cum on her tongue, and she wouldn’t have even thought anything of it. She would have just gone about her business, searching for more human food, and he, Ethan, would’ve died in her stomach, his body dissolved into juices and absorbed into her powerful body. 

But that hadn’t happened — Claraføster had taken to him, and, by her mercy, he had lived. And not only that, she thought he was cute…adorable…and she wanted nothing more than to pet him, cuddle him, watch him move around, talk to him, and make him cum. It was all so utterly bizarre, so astonishingly weird, and yet…Ethan didn’t really care. He was slipping, quite completely, into Claraføster’s fold. And the more he looked at her, the more beautiful and powerful she seemed — she was like a goddess, a goddess who wanted to keep him. He still felt worried about Grýla and Hati and the “techniques” for extracting human cum that they had mentioned. He hoped that these weren’t going to be painful…but he quickly reassured himself that Claraføster wouldn’t let anything happen to him. She knew how to be gentle with him. As his legs hung limply in the air, his naked body held gently in her steady grasp, how could he not be aroused? 

“Look! Look!” cried Hati excitedly as they entered the huge opening of the cave. “Its little penis is pointing up! Quick, Claraføster! Hurry! We have to get to the springs before it shoots its landäshmend everywhere!”

“Yeah!” enjoined Grýla, looking hungrily down at Ethan’s hard cock. “I’d really hate to waste it, especially since you’ve talked up how rich and creamy he tastes!”

“Girls, girls!” laughed Claraføster, “don’t worry! I know when the little thing is about to pop. Just because his tiny member is pointing up doesn’t mean he’s automatically about to squirt his landäshmend out. Haha, you two are funny — you’d think that you’ve never seen a human squirt before!”

“Well I’ve seen it a couple times,” said Hati, “but I’ve never actually tasted it before. Not the really creamy stuff.”

“Well I’ve tasted it a bunch,” said Grýla, “and all the humans I’ve milked have shot it out pretty quick. But then again, those are country humans. I guess the city ones are different?” 

“No idea,” said Claraføster. Ethan suddenly felt her fingers going back and forth sweetly against his body, massaging him. “But I know that little Ethan here likes gentle play. He likes it when I play with his little penis with my tongue, and when I suck on him softly…he’s a sensitive little thing, and he doesn’t like to be scared. Right Ethan?” Ethan nodded his head vigorously. 

“Hmm, his likes “tongue play,” does he?” asked Grýla, her eyes lighting up. “That’s good to hear, because I’ve been reading a lot about the use of the tongue in landäshmend extraction in the Heimskringla.”

“Well I’ve been reading about the same thing, just in the Völuspá,” said Hati, referencing another one of the ancient Hyrrokkin tomes. 

“Listen to my friends, Ethan,” chuckled Claraføster, inserting her index finger pad gently under his chin as she craned his head upward to her face. “Flaunting their book learning! You girls will see pretty soon that books don’t come anywhere close to the real thing.”

“Be that as it may, Claraføster,” said Grýla, smiling at her friend’s gentle chiding, “you may discover that Hati and I have learned a thing or two that you haven’t from those dusty old books.” 

“Well I hope you’re right!” laughed Claraføster as she looked down at Ethan, her eyes gleaming mischievously. “There’s more than one way to milk a human.”

They were completely inside the cave now, and Claraføster suddenly brought Ethan up and deposited him in between her twin mammoth breasts. He felt his feet, his legs, and his lower torso all the way up to his chest gently sinking into the warm, squishy, substantial flesh of her boobs. They were both so big, and squished so tightly together that, despite his relative tininess, Ethan only sunk in up to his chest. This actually worked out perfectly, because he was able to put his arms up and lean on them comfortably. He felt the steady bass thump of her heartbeat directly behind him, and his nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of her musk. Tingles of pleasure ran through him as he felt himself melt into Claraføster’s body. 

He looked around at the Hyrrokkin cave — it was utterly unlike anything he had ever seen or conceived of before. Several enormous fire pits roared quietly by the cave walls, providing more than enough illumination. Ethan could see that the walls were anything but bare; they were covered with what looked like ancient runes, carefully and artfully etched into the living rock. Accompanying the etchings were innumerable paintings…but these were not like the primitive cave paintings of prehistoric humans that Ethan had seen before in books. Instead, these paintings were strikingly realistic depictions, keenly rendered in three dimensions, and made extensive and skillful use of perspective, proportion, foreshortening, and even sfumato and chiaroscuro. Ethan didn’t know these terms, since he didn’t have extensive knowledge of human art, but if he had, then the Hyrrokkin cave paintings would have immediately put him in mind of Renaissance art. In any case, he was impressed by the Hyrrokkin skill, and took a gander at the paintings as they walked past. They looked to tell some kind of story…a story that had something to do with the crowning of an ancient queen after some kind of long, bloody war. Ethan felt his stomach turn a little as his eyes fell on the passionate strokes of realistically-portrayed blood and gore…and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that the paintings seemed to be depicting a battle between Hyrrokkin and…male giants. Were there any male giants left? Had the Hyrrokkin won the war? How long ago had that been? Ethan’s mind was exploding with questions, but right about then, as they went deeper into the cave, they passed by another painting. Of a Hyrrokkin eating a human. She was holding him upside down by a single leg, dangling him over her gaping mouth, about to lower him in for good. 

Ethan felt a wave of nausea — the scene was so carefully rendered, so artfully stylized, that it was almost easy to forget the brutality of the scene it depicted. His eyes darted around the rest of the scene and his blood pumped faster through him, his nausea intensifying. There was a wooden pen of naked humans, men and women, in the corner of the painting, and it looked if they had been herded into it like sheep. They were watching the horrific scene before them, and all of them had their mouths open and appeared to be screaming in fear. A few of them even had tears running down their faces, and a few more had their hands clenched in prayer, looking straight up at the sky. It was a shockingly realistic portrayal of how people would react if they were stripped naked by giantesses, herded into a pen, and forced to watch their own be heartlessly eaten alive before their very eyes. Ethan had no doubt in his mind that this scene had actually happened. In a flash, he imagined the artist, a Hyrrokkin giantess, carefully painting the scene, calmly detailing each terrified human face, dispassionately adding the deft little touches of their tears and the pained creases in their faces as they looked upwards to heaven, praying to a god who was not going to save them.

“Aww I can feel your little body shaking,” came Claraføster’s dulcet voice over him. “Is it the paintings on the wall? Don’t worry about them, little one. That’s not going to happen to you.”

“B-but…but you all eat…eat p-people,” squeaked Ethan from between her breasts. The painting had inspired fresh fear in him. This giantess was literally taking him into her lair, into a cave full of other man-eating giantesses like her. 

“Shhh, yes of course we do, little one,” said Claraføster steadily, “but…but here, I have an analogy for you. Do you know what that means, little Ethan?”

“Uh…y-yes,” he said, wondering where this was going. 

“Look at it like this,” said Claraføster pleasantly, the soft rumble of her voice vibrating hugely into his back. “You humans, you eat rongyäbeasts, right?”

“Uh…uh y-yeah.” Their strange conversation of several hours before came quickly back to him. 

“What was your word for them again?” asked Claraføster as they passed into a much larger room in the cave. Ethan was stunned. This cave was absolutely gigantic! They were now in a massive room, with rock walls that stretched up hundreds of feet high. The only thing Ethan could compare this room to was a huge domed stadium he had once been in, for a professional football game. Huge stalagmites rose up imperiously from the floor, standing as tall silent monuments shrouded in seriousness and secrecy. Several of them were carved in the likeness of colossal Hyrrokkin queens. Ethan looked up and saw that the hole room was in the shape of a circle, and functioned as something of an enormous atrium. All around them rose row after row of passageways, punctuated by open fire pits and the occasional silver streak of a waterfall. Ethan could see various massive shapes moving, far up the rock, in the passageways that had been hollowed out from this huge open room…he knew they were other Hyrrokkin. Columns of pale blue light shined through specific holes in the top of the cave ceiling, bathing the whole space in a mystical, contemplative hue. The quiet chatterings of the waterfalls echoed softly off the rock walls. This was an ancient place, a private place. 

“Aww look at its face,” said Hati kindly. “I think it’s a little shocked.”

“Haha, impressed by our home, Ethan?” Claraføster chuckled. 

“It’s…it’s beautiful,” he said truthfully. 

“Thank you!” said Claraføster happily. “Now, back to that analogy I was making — what do you humans call those rongyäbeasts again?” 

“Uh…uh…cows,” said Ethan, remembering the conversation from before. 

“Oh right! Cows!” nodded Claraføster. “You hear that, girls? That’s a new human word I learned — “rongyäbeast” is “cow.” 

“Wow, maybe you’re right Claraføster,” said Grýla. “Maybe hands-on learning is better. I’ve never heard that word before, even though I’ve been studying them for years.” 

“Cow,” said Hati, repeating the word. “It’s so short and sweet…just like this little guy here.”

“That’s what I thought too!” laughed Claraføster. “So anyway, Ethan — you humans eat your…cows, right? But that’s not all you do with them. With the cows that have jügers, you milk them, don’t you?”

“Y-yes…yes we do,” said Ethan, nodding. 

“And, the ones that you milk, you don’t eat them, right? Because if you ate them then you wouldn’t be able to enjoy their milk anymore. Isn’t that true?”

“Ummm,” said Ethan. He understood her analogy but he didn’t know if it was accurate or not. It didn’t matter, though. He nodded his head. “Yes, that’s true.”

“So calm down, little one,” she said lovingly, petting his chest with her huge finger. “We’re not gonna eat you. You’re my precious little pet…my…my cute little cow!” She laughed musically, and Ethan once again felt overwhelmed by Claraføster’s almost adorable innocence. He had seen her literally swallow another human alive, and yet he had never before encountered such a being of sweetness and light.

They turned right and walked straight down a passageway that led them away from the huge main room of the cave. As they walked, the giantesses all chattered excitedly amongst themselves, recounting their various experiences and studies on the subject of male human ejaculation. All through the conversation, Ethan stayed hard. He was trying not to worry, and even though he had no idea what this was going to be like, the blatant objectification of his body by the Hyrrokkin was proving to be an extreme turn-on. They sounded absolutely ravenous for his seed. 

A little while later he could hear the sound of a waterfall. The sound grew in intensity, until they finally popped out from the passageway into another big room. This room was much smaller than the main atrium, though. The ceilings rose up about 50 feet high, and the room was much darker, lit only by several gently-smoldering fire pits in the corners of the room. The main attraction of this room were the hot springs that steamed up in front of them. There were several large pools, each of them about the size of an Olympic swimming pool. Together with the gnarled and ancient stalagmites which rose up in between them, the steaming vapor of the hot springs combined with the low, mellow light and the dancing shadows on the walls to produce an intoxicatingly meditative picture. The muted scent of sulfur tickled Ethan’s nose. 

“Toss in a cake, why don’t you?” said Claraføster to Hati, who promptly went over to a great basket in the corner of the room, fetched what looked like a car-sized bath bomb, waltzed over to the nearest pool, and threw it in. Immediately, the bath cake fizzled in the water, and more steam leapt up. The strong and pleasant scent of sandalwood and eucalyptus permeated the room from the billowing steam. The giantesses all slid into the water. Except for Grýla’s human-bone jewelry, all three of them were already naked…and so was Ethan. They sank into the hot springs, going all the way up to their mid-breasts. Apparently these pools were quite deep. Ethan felt the agreeably hot water kiss his body, and, since he was in between Claraføster’s huge boobs, he went in until he was chest-high in the water. 

“Aaaah!” sighed Claraføster. “It’s always nice to come back home for this.” 

“Ok, let’s start practicing on him!” said Grýla greedily, rubbing her hands together. 

“Haha in a hurry, are we?” chuckled Claraføster.

“Yes!” said Hati in earnest, even as she smiled deviously, looking at than Ethan and licking her lips. “Some of us don’t live in the city like you, Claraføster. Some of us don’t get to slurp up landäshmend every day.”

“Hey, I don’t either!” said Claraføster, miming irritation. She plucked Ethan from between her breasts and looked him straight in the face. “Although now maybe I’ll get to! Now that I’ve got myself a little…uh, what was that other word, Ethan? For landäshmend?”

“Uhhh…cum.”

“Cum!” she said, looking up at her friends as her eyes sparkled. “See, their words are so cute and adorable! Yeah, like I was saying — maybe I’ll get to eat it everyday, now that I’ve got my own little cum pet. That’s you Ethan, right? My little cumming animal? My sweet little cum cow?”

“Uhh…y-yeah, yeah, that’s me,” he said, feeling his heart start to race as his cock got even harder. Just hearing this gorgeous young giantess speaking about him like this was enough to really get him going. 

“Ok!” said Claraføster, suddenly business-like even as her voice teemed with playfulness and anticipation. “Grýla! Why don’t you show us what you’ve been learning?” Claraføster opened her palm and gently pushed Ethan down into a supine position. With two slight twitches of her index finger, she spread his legs open, so that his cock was on full display. Grýla floated over as Hati peered in closely to observe. 

“Ok,” said Grýla, after staring hard at Ethan’s penis for several moments. “One of the first things I’ve learned is that they love something called “simultaneous stimulation.” In other words, it’s all well and good to suck or rub its little penis, but what they really like is when you rub them in certain other areas, all at the same time.”

“I see,” said Claraføster. “Care to demonstrate?” 

“So, I tease its little penis like this,” said Grýla, suddenly issuing forth her tongue and flicking it rapidly against Ethan’s dick. His eyes popped as he felt the intense stimulation — her tongue, like Claraføster’s, was unnaturally long, and it seemed to be able to flick back and forth with a speed that was far beyond anything that was possible for a human. The tip of her tongue became a blur as she flicked it deftly over Ethan’s prone cock. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as his torso grew red. 

“Oooo look at that!” said Hati, her eyes going wide as she peered down closer to Ethan’s body as it lay in Claraføster’s hand. “It likes it! Uh…he…he likes it! I can see him getting red! That means he likes it, right Claraføster?”

“Mmmm,” she nodded, humming pleasantly, almost in a purr, “and even more than that, you can tell he likes it by looking straight into his little face. See how tight his lips are? See how he’s trying to squirm around? If I wasn’t holding him at bay with my finger, then he’d be all over the place.”

Ethan opened his mouth and gasped in pleasure.

“And there! You see that?!” exclaimed Claraføster excitedly. “When he pants like that, when he opens his mouth in those sweet little gasps, you know you’re doing it right!”

“Stho,” said Grýla, her words a little muddled by her constantly flicking tongue. “Weee need thew sthimulathe him odder plathess.”

“What?” asked Hati, giggling. “What was that, Grýla? Gee, can’t even let up for a second, can you?”

“She said that we need to stimulate little Ethan in other places,” said Claraføster warmly. “So that he’s feeling the pleasure from multiple places at once. Where are the ideal spots, Grýla?”

“Histh nippleths,” she said, her eyebrows going up and down rapidly as her tongue kept flicking. 

“Nipples!” said Claraføster. “Ok, I’ve got those!” She lowered her free hand and began to very lightly brush Ethan’s nipples with the two-pronged attack of her index and middle fingers. She had such a lightness of touch that Ethan couldn’t help but gasp again. He felt himself nearing orgasm already. 

“And what about me? What should I do?” asked Hati impatiently. 

“Histh butth,” answered Grýla. “Lick histh butth.”

“Lick his what?” asked Hati. 

“His butt, Hati — his ass,” chuckled Claraføster. 

“Oooo, his cute little butt?” exclaimed Hati. “Like this?” She quickly bent down and, resting her chin on Claraføster’s hand, she inserted her tongue into Ethan’s rectum. He bucked as he drew in his breath sharply. Evidently Hati had read about this subject a good amount, because she didn’t do what Ethan had feared she would do, and try and force her huge tongue all the way up inside. Instead, she was content to just insert a few inches of the tip of her tongue. He could feel his body tightening like a metal coil, every gear and spigot close to bursting. His chest was heaving up and down; he was hyperventilating. 

“Okaaay perfecth!” said Grýla. 

“And now,” said Claraføster, “he’s just about ready to burst already! Nice work, Grýla! Now everyone turn it up a notch. Go faster! Make him burst! Make him shoot it out! Go! Go!” 

The three giantesses suddenly sped up. Grýla flicked her tongue even faster over Ethan’s engorged length, Claraføster fluttered her two fingers with stunning speed over Ethan’s nipples, and Hati suddenly set the tip of her tongue wriggling and squirming rapidly in his rectum. Ethan tried to gasp out again, but he couldn’t make a sound. His mouth was open in absolute ecstasy. He had never been stimulated like this before. Every muscle was rock-hard, every tendon and ligament pulled tight, every vein and vessel ready to burst. He felt like he was about to explode into a thousand pieces. 

“Faster!” cried Claraføster. “Faster, girls, faster!! Make him shoot! Make him explooode!!” 

Ethan screamed in release as he convulsed violently in Claraføster’s hand. He was conscious long enough to see himself shoot up an immense geyser of milky-white cum into the air, and he saw Hati’s greedy face swoop in to catch it. But that was all he saw, as he descended down into the darkness, feeling his body go limp in Claraføster’s hand.


End file.
